Back to Save Them
by thelegitlazycow2.0
Summary: He lost everything... but now he's back with his brothers to save them all. time travel AU. If you don't like it then leave it.
1. Chapter 1

**Thousand Sunny:**

 _Sabo, second in command of the revolutionaries is dead._ That is what the newspaper said and Luffy read it. Luffy's eyes were blown wide as he read the details, _There had been a conflict between the revolutionary's and the Blackbeard pirates. In an effort to escape Sabo was killed by a full-on attack by Blackbeard_.

Luffy's eyes held nothing but pure hatred and for once he was glad he was alone so that his Nakama didn't see him like this. And then it sunk in. "He's gone." Luffy murmured in shock.

Luffy then stood up and numbly made his way to the figure head of his beloved ship the Thousand Sunny. He went over the old memories that had resurfaced about Sabo and Ace, "My brothers. Their both gone." Luffy whispered to himself and then he saw a white.

He could hear crying and then he felt the water, the last thing he heard was panicked yells and curses before everything went black.

When Luffy next woke up he was met with the worried face of his fuzzy doctor Chopper. "Are you feeling okay Luffy?" Chopper asked as Luffy noticed Zoro taking a snooze against the wall.

Luffy put a sad smile and tried to act like he was fine but the tears falling down his face betrayed his will. Soon the tears turned into sobs and he could feel Zoro rubbing circles on his back in a comforting way. "Now that you are calmed down tell me what's wrong? You saw the newspaper but we didn't what happened?" Zoro asked as he met Luffy's eyes.

"I can't tell everyone individually I have to tell you guy all at once or I'll probably break down again," Luffy said and Zoro nodded.

The two made their way down to the galley where everyone was waiting for him to arrive for dinner. When he walked in he put his hand up so that he could talk, "I'm sure your all wondering about what happened earlier so I'll tell you guys. In the newspaper..." Luffy took a deep breath.

"There was an article about the Blackbeard pirates and this time they fought the revolutionary's." Another deep breath. "He killed Sabo..." Luffy gritted out between his teeth and at the same time trying to keep his Haki under control.

Luffy was soon in a group hug with everyone but Zoro and Sanji joining in. Luffy smiled and knew that if he had his Nakama by his side then he could make it through anything.

 **Weeks Later:**

Luffy lay defeated next to the dead body of Marshall D. Teach 'Should I die? Am I useless, I sure feel useless.' Luffy thought miserably.

Over the past weeks, he has grieved the loss of his brother and now he's grieving even more for the loss of his crew. His crew had made it to Raftel after Sabo had died and they were ambushed by the Marines and Blackbeard his crew went down one by one many different ways which left Blackbeard for Luffy to take his emotions out on. The point was that he was now truly all alone.

Luffy closed his eyes and as soon as he did he felt something hit him in the head. "A pearl? It's glowing." Luffy wondered aloud and made up his mind.

He got up and he broke down when he visited his crews final resting place that looked out over the ocean. Luffy sat in front of the graves and pulled the pearl he found earlier out.

"What is this?" Luffy said experimenting by poking it until he dropped it and it exploded into a blue smoke. "What the hell?!" Luffy exclaimed as the smoke seemingly wrapped around him but also flew over the ocean in two different paths.

As Luffy was struggling against the smoke the area around him started turning white and a dark figure appeared. "Who're you?!" Luffy yelled and the figure chuckled.

"I am none other than..." he said taking off his cloak to reveal a man with a curly mustache and a captains coat, "Gol D. Roger!" He said and Luffy's eyes widened.

"Now my young friend I hear you've had troubles," Roger said in a sad voice. "But now you're the Pirate King and you have a wish... anything you want. What is it?" Roger said now behind Luffy. "Wish with the pearl," Roger whispered before standing across from Luffy again.

"I wish to go back. T-to goes back and start over with my brothers." Luffy said and everything went black. The other trails of smokes had each wrapped around a certain grave.

 **Sometime later:**

Luffy's eyes opened reluctantly as he laid on a very familiar cliff side. As he looked down at himself he noticed that he was his seven-year-old self again, "Wah! I went back!" Luffy exclaimed as he touched everywhere on his body confirming that he was younger again.

"Wait, does that mean it worked!?" Luffy yelled remembering the pearl and unfortunately everything else.

"Luffy!" He heard a familiar voice call out before he was wrapped in a hug. "Ace!?" Luffy cries out confused but still overjoyed that his brother is there. "Wait you never hugged me much before?" Luffy said as Ace hugged him.

Ace pushed off of him and immediately hit him over the head, "Idiot." Ace said but then got a look of confusion. "Ace? Where are we and what happened?" Luffy asked and Ace's face became sad and he stood up so that he was looking out to the sea.

"Sabo is dead and you know where we are." Ace said and Luffy was jumping inside because he knew for sure now that he was back and Sabo was alive.

'Now to figure out if their back and I'm not alone.' Luffy thought as he looked determinedly to Ace. "Ace. What do you think about the Whitebeards?" Luffy asked and almost cried when he saw Ace's reaction.

"Luffy. Explain. Now." Ace said with a tone that left no room for argument. Luffy was about to explain when his stomach growled loudly. "Oh right, you damn near starved yourself when _he_ died." Ace said but then chuckled, "let's go hunting." Ace said helping a whining Luffy up.

"What are we gonna catch Ace?" Luffy asked as they ran down the path from their childhood.

"I was thinking crocodile?" Ace said and was met with a cheerful Luffy. So the two brothers made their way to an old river that had plenty of crocodiles to eat.

"Yay crocodile!" Luffy yelled as he was about to charge into the old river. Before Luffy could fully make it into the water Ace grabbed him by the back of his shirt, "Idiot! When are you going to learn that you can't swim!" Ace yelled and Luffy's face turned into a pout which made Ace falter. "W-whatever. Let's just catch something." Ace said quickly jumping into the river and killing a crocodile for the two of them.

"Sticks, sticks, where are you stick "Luffy wondered as he looked for sticks to put in the fire. "What to say... ah, whatever all this thinking is hurting my head," Luffy said and then started humming a song while looking for sticks.

While Luffy looked for sticks Ace allowed himself to go over everything in his mind. 'Ok, so I was just in a war. Didn't I die? And Luffy was supposed to be crying and all depressed and stuff.' Ace thought as he prepared the crocodile to cook.

"He's gonna have to explain." Ace said aloud without thinking. "Explain what?" Luffy asked innocently while dropping the sticks in a messy pile next to the fire. "Explain everything! Explain why you weren't all depressed at the cliff!" Ace yelled hands waving around. With his eyes shadowed Luffy sat calmly at first not saying everything.

"Well umm... what's the last thing you remember before waking up here?" Luffy said with a seriousness that made Ace snap his mouth shut and follow directions. "I remember a war... it was all my fault my family and you just because I lost to that man." Ace grit out through this teeth.

Luffy frowned and jumped into Ace's lap for a hug, "It wasn't your fault we all wanted to save you." Luffy said sincerely burying his face in his brother's chest.

"Yeah, what about you? What do you remember you can't be dead, right?" Ace said and Luffy's face turned dark.

"I almost did. I was on the verge, but it was only because I had nothing left." Luffy said which made Ace angry.

"What are you talking about!? Your crew loved you!" Ace yelled but Luffy's expression only became darker. "Blackbeard killed all of them along with... someone very important to me." Luffy finished and Ace's face became dark as well. "I killed teach and right when I was about to give up and die I found a pearl. And when I dropped it the smoke gave me a wish and Roger granted the wish." Luffy said frowning deeper when Ace flinched at killed and die.

"And your wish was?" Ace asked with a shaky voice. "To go back with my brothers and start over," Luffy said and hugged Ace again who didn't even resist and hugged him back.

"But what about Sabo he's dead by now at this time." Ace said not separating from the hug. "I know I need to write a letter to him. I think I need to pay a visit to Makino!" Luffy said with a smile excited to see the person who took care of him for many years.

"I think we do. Well let's eat first then we can. Okay?" Ace said and Luffy nodded and used the sticks he found earlier to build a fire.

"The islands in the south are warm-" Luffy started singing and Ace immediately moved behind him and covered his mouth. "That song. Don't sing it, please." Ace said and let go of Luffy.

"Shishishishi! Ace is weird, hurry up let's go see Makino!" Luffy said running ahead of Ace. "Dammit, Luffy! Wait!" Ace yelled at Luffy. As soon as Luffy got to the village outskirts he stopped running and waited for Ace.

Ace got there and they went into the town heading straight for Party's bar thanks to Luffy's directions. "Look! The freak is back!" a village kid yelled and instead of retaliating like Ace expected Luffy to do he just put his head down and continued.

Next thing they knew the kids were throwing rocks at Luffy, "Where're your parents, freak? You know what you should just die and disappear. It'll do us all a favor." The oldest kid said murmuring the last part.

When Ace heard it he snapped, unfortunately, he didn't have his pipe so he just punched the kids until all of them ran away. "Assholes," Ace said in disgust. "Let's just go and see Makino, okay?" Luffy said and Ace nodded making sure to keep an eye on Luffy.

They made it to Party's bar and was met with an excited Makino. Makino is the owner of Party's bar and has long dark green hair. She wears a long skirt and an apron over her shirt. "Oh hey, boys! It's nice to see you here! Would you like some juice?" Makino asked and Luffy nodded enthusiastically while Ace just shrugged.

The two found a seat on the barstools while Makino got their juice. "So What brings you, boys?" Makino asked sweetly. "I need to write a letter!" Luffy said with a big grin which made Makino and Ace smiled as well. "To who?" She asked pulling some spare paper and some ink and quill.

"To Sabo," Luffy said as he thought of what to write. "Idiot Sabo's dead." Ace whispered with his eyes closed and Makino gasped and started to tear up. The two watched in silence as Luffy wrote his letter and sent it off to Sabo. After he did that the two brothers headed back to the mountain bandits.

 _ **The Letter:**_

 _Dear Sabo,_

 _Did you come back with me and Ace? I don't exactly know what to do yet but I miss you because you're my big brother. Oh and Ace doesn't know your alive, what should we do about that?_

 _Luffy_

 **Back with Luffy:**

They had made it back to the rundown shack that the bandits call home and were walking through a group of shocked and worried bandits. "What's with you guys?" Luffy asked with a grin.

"I think we have the right to be shocked brat. You left all sad and crying and Ace left angry." Dadan said.

Dadan is a big woman with curly orange hair, and she is wearing some simple pants and a shirt. "Anyways where were you, boys?" Dogra asked after he pushed his way through the group of bandits.

"We went to Makino!" Luffy said which only made the bandits more confused. "Why?" Dadan asked confusion written all over her face. "To write a letter to Sabo," Luffy said done with all the questions.

As soon as he said that everyone in the rooms faces became downcast. "You kids must be hungry. Why don't we have some rice?" Magra said and with that everyone in the room got excited and ready for the food.

"Ace? Whatcha thinkin about?" Luffy asked as they lay in the room Dadan gave them to sleep in. They had some rice and instead of leaving to the treehouse they just stayed with Dadan. Luffy wasn't quite willing to sleep scared of the nightmares that might plague him so he found Ace as a distraction.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Lu. " Ace said and Luffy didn't like that answer. "But Ace~" Luffy complained and Ace just sighed. "Basically we time traveled back to the past?" Ace asked and Luffy nodded, "Then we need to get stronger, there are people I want to save and I'm sure you wanna save your crew and that special person of yours. Right?" Ace said Luffy nodded fully agreeing with Ace.

"Then tomorrow morning we start training." Ace said and Luffy gave an enthusiastic "yeah!" And then settled in his blanket to go to sleep. With the excitement in mind, he slept with no nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Few Weeks Later:**

"Oi Sabo, you've got a letter," Hack said while running which successfully got Sabo's attention.

"Huh? For me? Who's it from?" Sabo asked and Hack shrugged before handing the envelope to Sabo and leaving to teach a defense class to the newbies. Sabo put his pipe and brand new hat down and read the letter carefully, and analyzed the words soaking them up like a sponge.

"Heh, looks like we're all back together. Luffy, I don't know what happened after I died but I miss you too. And Ace... well I'll write him a letter." Sabo said to himself and then left his spot in search of the materials needed to write a letter.

At the same time, Ace and Luffy were training. They had found out that they still had their Haki and strength it just wasn't toned so that's what they were doing the past few weeks, toning. "Wow, Ace I didn't know you had Haki!" Luffy yelled as Ace dodged everything in their makeshift training course.

"Well, I have to be strong. I'm your big brother after all." Ace said with a proud look. "Uh, Ace? Isn't that..." Luffy said turning a nice shade of white.

"We gotta hide!" Ace yelled and pulled an unresponsive Luffy from the ground and ran to their tree house. "Okay for once I have a plan. You're able to hide your presence right?" Ace asked and Luffy nodded fearfully, "Good then you're able to hide from Gramps for a little while.

Conceal your presence now and we'll leave here and hide." Ace said and Luffy just followed directions and followed Ace out of the tree house. "Where are we gonna hide!?" Luffy whisper-yelled and Ace ignores only moving faster.

"You thought you could hide from me!?" Garp yelled. Ace and Luffy looked over in the direction of Garp and face-palmed they walked right in front of him. "Bwahahaha! Come on kids I have a special training lesson for you. And we need to talk." Garp said murmuring the last part.

Soon enough they had caught a bunch of unfortunate boars and built a fire to cook them with. "So boys, wanna tell me how you disappeared?" Garp asked which caused to start Luffy sweating and Ace to keep a careful poker face.

"Luffy what is it?" Garp asked knowing he can't lie. "I-it's definitely not a mystery power." Luffy said and Ace sighed, 'At least he doesn't know that we know it's Haki.' He thought and turned into the conversation.

"A mystery power? What does it do?" Garp asked and Luffy's eyes lit up in excitement. "It's sooo cool I can dodge stuff and and I can cover myself with some super cool black armor. And I can knock people out by just looking at them! Isn't that awesome Gramps!" Luffy said excitedly jumping onto Garp in a hug.

"Hmmm, looks like you really do have some special training to do. Is it the same for you Ace?" Garp asked and Ace nodded cautiously. Garp just laughed and pulled out his Transponder Snail. Pururururu gatcha "hello?" A voice said on the other end. "Senny! Hey, I'm gonna take a couple weeks off. I have some training I need to give." Garp said with a never-ending grin.

"What!? No! Garp-" Sengoku started but was cut off by Garp hanging up on him. "Ok boys, LETS GO FOR A RUN!" Garp yelled chasing after the boys who didn't seem to be motivated.

3 hours later:

Garp was now heading back to the bandit's hideout while holding an asleep Luffy and walking next to Ace who was deep in thought. "Ignoring me like that... Have a taste of my Fist of Love!" Garp yelled and hit Ace before he could react.

Ace yelled out in pain which made Luffy shift in his sleep. The two stood in complete silence until they were sure that Luffy was in a deep sleep. They started walking again accept this time Ace kept his attention on Garp.

"How bad was it when he died?" Garp asked quietly so to not wake Luffy. "He cried for days." Ace said and it wasn't a lie he did cry for days in his first life. Now that he thinks about it doesn't seem like he remembers that life much at all. Or at least he hasn't mentioned it. From that moment on all that could be heard was Luffy's soft snores.

The next day the two brothers didn't even get the chance to escape because Garp woke them up with a famous fist of love and pulled them off to train. "Alright every time you do something wrong it's one hundred pushups. You two go over there and put on these blind folds on." Garp ordered and waited until the blind folds were on and threw anything he could find at the two boys.

Ace and Luffy had already trained Haki so it took Garp a couple seconds to pick himself up off the floor. "Bwahahahaha!? You've been training I see! We're moving on." Garp said and disappeared for a second before returning back with two large boulders.

"Punch those until it breaks," Garp said watching them punch a little bit before falling asleep.

"Ace~ this is boring, I already know how to do this," Luffy said and Ace nodded.

"I know just stick it out he'll leave eventually." He said tapping the boulder with Haki and watching it shatter.

"Humph, fine," Luffy said doing the same thing as Ace. "Now that that's done. You wanna go hunt?" Ace asked with a smirk and Luffy immediately cheered and ran off. "Luffy!" Ace yelled as he ran after his little brother.

"So they've been training huh, those be my boys!" Garp said proudly once the two brothers were out of earshot. Garp then sat up and started walking back to Dadan's house. "Hey, Dadan! I'm leaving tell those brats to keep training so they can be strong marines." Garp said loudly as he left the run-down shack and eventually the mountain.

Over with Ace and Luffy's hunting trip they had already caught and cooked five boars when they sensed Garp leaving. "Oh thank god if he stayed here for his whole vacation I don't know what I'd do!" Ace exclaimed, collapsing back onto the earth beneath him.

When Ace didn't get an answer he looked over and saw that Luffy was snoring obviously asleep. "Meat... Ace, Sabo," Luffy murmured in his sleep.

'Sabo. Why'd you die? And why did we come back after you died?" Ace pondered the question until he heard a bird call. It was two letters and they were addressed to him and Luffy. He quickly set Luffy's next to his hat and then opened his own.

 _Dear Ace,_  
 _It's me. It's Sabo. I know that you probably won't believe me cause I'm supposed to be dead right now. But, I'm alive and I'm out on the sea with a group of people I want to help. We said we were going to set sail at seventeen so I'll meet you at seventeen. Be sure to get stronger cause I wanna spar when I see you again._  
 _Ps, I'm with Luffy's dad, and I came back in time with you guys somehow._  
 _Sabo._

As Ace read the letter he couldn't help but cry because he still had three brothers. They were still the ASL Trio, and he just had to wait until he was seventeen. He could do that. But what about Luffy? What would happen to him? Ace was brought out of his thoughts by a whimper.

Knowing that the only other person around was Luffy he became alert brotherly instincts on a high. "No... don't go. Don't die on... me," Luffy murmured tensing his muscles as he slept. Immediately Ace brought Luffy into his arms and whispering encouragements and attempting to calm him down.

"Are you with me now Lu?" He asked and Luffy nodded silently not moving from Ace's embrace. "What was it about this time?" Over the last couple weeks, Luffy has had at least a dozen nightmares.

"They all died. And it was my fault." Luffy said miserably, "But that's why I came back," he said with a determined look, "I came back to save my Nakama and to protect them better." Luffy stated with determination shining in his everything.

"Yeah, hey Lu you have a letter it's from Sabo." Ace pointed towards the letter and Luffy's eyes widened before he bounded over to the letter.

 _Dear Luffy,_  
 _I actually just woke up with my memories not too long ago. And I can't tell you how much I miss you. My little brother... I told Ace about me and I said that I'd meet him when he became seventeen. I don't know if he's planning on_ talking _you but with his Brother Complex, it's most likely going to happen. But hey, maybe you'll be able to meet the Whitebeards. Wouldn't that be fun? I'll see you later alligator._  
 _Sabo_  
 _Ps, I'm sure you'll figure out what to do. I believe in you._

Luffy was grinning the whole entire time he read the letter and the whole time they walked back to Dadan's. By the time they got back to Dadan's it was getting later and they still hadn't brought anything back to the bandits.

"I don't want to eat rice again so come on Luffy we're going hunting." Ace said resolutely dragging Luffy with him.

 **Sometime Later:**

"Ace? Shouldn't we go back? It looks like a storm is coming, and I'm sure they have some rice that they could have." Luffy muttered as he looked at the storm clouds rolling in. Luffy's comment did not slow Ace down so Luffy followed him deeper into the forest.

As Luffy continued to follow Ace it started getting windy and windier. Oh, and the rain didn't help, yup not one bit. "Ace, is there even any animals out?" Luffy asked nearly clinging to Ace but afraid that he might just throw him off.

Finally, once the storm got as worse as it could be Luffy gathered his courage and grabbed Ace. Ace flinched and Luffy then realized that he was actually thinking not aware of his surroundings. "Dammit, Luffy! What do you want?! We still have to hunt!" Ace yelled in Luffy's face as he shoved Luffy off him throwing him into a tree in the process.

Ace stalked off and Luffy sat there trying to find out what he did to make Ace so angry. 'I guess I'll just give him some time to calm down,' Luffy thought and nodded agreeing with himself.

As Luffy started walking back to the bandit's hut he started to grab on to tree branches because the wind started to blow too hard. "Ooh I know, I'll just go to the top of the trees! All the wind is down here so nothing is up there!" Luffy said with a tone that said 'I've figured out the mysteries of the world' so Luffy grabbed the branch closest to him and rocketed himself above the trees.

"Gomu-Gomu no Rocket!" Luffy yelled as he flew above the trees. "So there is much more wind up here then. Oops, Shishi Shishi!" Luffy said but then started panicking once he realized he was being blown towards the sea.

"ACE! HELP ME!" Luffy yelled in terror at the top of his lungs. Ace heard Luffy scream and immediately looked around until something caught his eye above and he saw Luffy flying.

He took a moment to face-palm before realizing the gravity of the situation, "Hang on Luffy!" Ace yelled now forgetting about everything that he was thinking about. '

He'll drown!" Ace screamed in his thoughts pushing himself to run faster. He finally caught up with Luffy at the cliff of brotherhood right as he was about to fly into the ocean. "Ace! I'm going to drown!" Luffy said as the wind gave a final gust and he was over the cliff and in the roaring waves.

"LUFFYYYYY!" Ace yelled in despair and prepared himself to jump into the water but a wave taller than Garp kept him from getting into the water because it sent him back into the woods.

Luffy stopped struggling a little bit after hitting the water knowing that it was useless. The wave that swept Ace away had pushed Luffy back in order to get by him.

He didn't know when he fell unconscious but he did and he doesn't know where he's heading. Ace was panicking. That was an understatement he was majorly panicking it was borderline insane.

"What to do what to do. Oh my god, I can't lose him." Ace said and headed to the cliff again and dove straight into the stormy water. 'Where is he!?" Ace thought desperately searching the water around him.

"Maybe I was seeing things. Yeah, he's just back at Dadan's," Ace mumbled to himself in denial while he trudged through the forest and back to Dadan's.

"Ace! You're back! Where's Luffy?" Dogra asked slightly worried, "You're always together-". "He's not here!?" Ace hissed and started to run away until Dadan grabbed him by the collar.

"Calm down kid. We'll go looking tomorrow." Dadan said blowing a puff of smoke from her cigarette. "He's your brother. He can take care of himself." "No, you don't understand! He fell into the water!" Ace screamed out while struggling against Dadan's sudden iron-like grip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the support guys! It's really keeping me going. :)**

* * *

 **Fusha Village:**

"Oh thank god, you're okay..." Luffy faintly heard Makino say. "Makino? Makino!" Luffy said taking a moment to wake up before jumping onto Makino. "I'm glad I can see you again." He whispered which in turn made Makino smile.

"Me too. But Luffy what happened to you. One of the fishermen found you. It's a miracle that you're not dead." Makino said beginning to tear up in the process.

"There was a storm and it was windy. Ace was mad," Luffy responded and then popped out of bed. "I gotta get back!" He yelled which scared Makino. "Whoops sorry, Makino." Luffy sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"Look, I know you need to get back to Ace but it's already late so why don't you stay with me for the night?" Makino suggested which had Luffy thinking.

'Should I? It's already pretty late and I can sense that Ace is already getting back to a really angry person. But… it's not that bad yet and I need time to recuperate if I'm going to make the journey back in one day.' he thought and finally came to the solution of staying with Makino.

"Okay I'll stay with you tonight but," Luffy stopped and made sure his childish face was showing seriousness. "I need to leave tomorrow."

Makino just chuckled at the cuteness and nodded at him happy that she got to spend time with him. "So what would you like for dinner Luffy?" she asked him and almost laugh outright when his face started becoming red.

"Oh Luffy, you're going to catch a fever thinking like that. Why don't I just cook you a surprise?" Makino said with a laugh mixed in. Luffy just sighed and nodded his head but he quickly perked up when he remembered he'd be getting food.

As Makino was cooking the mystery dinner Luffy took the moment to recall memories and start planning for the future because when he sets sail again he won't have time. He remembered all of the adventures, his Nakama, and the way they died.

'I wanna… I wanna change most of the bad things but some of those bad things made my Nakama who they are. I wanna save the people who died un- unless ugh cause of no reason.' he thought and when he was about to plan even deeper food was set in front of him and his mind went blank.

"FOOD!" Luffy yelled and dug into the food not noticing the worried look that was on Makino's face. "What was he thinking about so deeply that he didn't notice the food until it was set right in front of him?" Makino wondered quietly so Luffy couldn't hear. But little did Makino know that Luffy actually did he and cursed himself.

'Damn, I need to be myself and just go back to normal.' Luffy decided as he finished up his food and asked for seconds. Soon Luffy was on his fifth plate and all Makino's worries were gone.

Soon it was completely dark and Luffy was having a hard time falling asleep, and Ace wasn't at the bandit's hut. Ace had only gotten angry caused by the supposed loss of Luffy. And Luffy was still awake because he sensed it.

"Ack! Whatever I'm going home!" Luffy yelled to himself and rushed out the door but not without his beloved straw hat.

As he walked through the cold and dark forest the only thing keeping Luffy from going back to Makino's was Ace if Ace wasn't reverting back into his old self he would be sleeping right now. But he cares about his brothers too much for that.

Ace was just walking not really thinking about anything until he felt something crash into his side. "What the Hell!" Ace yelled at the person who dared to run into him until he saw the yellow straw hat. Ace fell into shock now staring into the eyes of his very much alive little brother.

"Ace you stupid head! Did you forget that you had haki!? You could have just sensed me," Luffy said in a pout clearly upset that Ace thought he was actually dead. "I'm fine by the way."

At first, Ace started getting angry but that was no use with the pout Luffy was displaying so he hugged Luffy instead. And Luffy responded by burying his face into Ace's chest, "What happened to you Luffy?"

"A lot." he said bringing his head up, "I'll tell you once we get somewhere to sleep," Luffy said and immediately he and Ace yawned.

"Sure thing the closest place from here is either here or the tree house." Ace said and then he noticed that Luffy had already fallen asleep in his lap. With a sigh an a shake of the head he placed Luffy on his back and started the trek to the tree house.

'This incident proves that he's my everything. I'm not leaving him behind when I'm seventeen.' Ace decided as he came near the tree house that used to bring bad memories. Now the only thing it brings is anticipation and happiness.

Ace laid Luffy down on one of the futons and was finally able to get some proper rest after a while.

 **Ace's 17th birthday:**

"Ace, Ace, Ace!" at the sound of Luffy's voice Ace stopped preparing for the long journey and turned to Luffy giving his full attention. "When Is Sabo coming!" he asked excitedly finally ready to see his other older brother.

Over the past couple of years, Luffy and Ace had actually somewhat improved their skills in haki, fighting style, and even endurance. And now after seven years, Ace is setting sail and this time Luffy's coming with him. He already knows he's going straight to his family but he also knows he needs to hide Luffy from the public so when he does set sail he's not labeled as a Whitebeard.

"Soon little brother. Soon." Ace responded but was startled when a familiar curly blond haired brother landed in front of them.

"Soon? More like now." Sabo said with a smirk holding back a snicker from seeing Ace's shocked face. Immediately Sabo's face softened when he was hit with a bone-crushing hug that he immediately recognized as Luffy. "Hey, Lu. I missed you." Sabo said softly which broke the floodgates. "Don't looks so hurt Ace I missed you too," he said and Ace just noticed how he was looking.

"What! I wasn't hurt I was just thinking of how much a crybaby Luffy is." Ace said in denial but Sabo just shook his head with a fond smile. Sabo then pulled Ace into the hug and he surprisingly didn't resist which showed how much he actually cared.

After a few more minutes of just hugging between now reunited brothers, they started getting ready to set sail again. "So Sabo, are you coming with us?" Luffy asked curiously while trying to restrain himself from eating their food supplies.

"Obviously not idiot, he probably has a lot of work to do. He's just here for a visit." Ace said before Sabo could answer himself.

'Note to self, answer or someone will answer for you.' he thought and then put his hand up to Luffy's pout. "That thing is still as deadly as I remember. Anyways, I'm actually on vacation. I saved up all of the days I had and I have damn near a year off now so I'll be going with you. I'm just not allowed to get a bounty." Sabo explained and with a happy 'whoop' Luffy jumped on Sabo.

After a couple of hours, they finally finished preparing to set sail and there were a couple of people to see them off. Makino, Mayor, Fred the fisherman, and the Dadan family.

"SABO!?" Practically every one of the Dadan family yelled as Sabo bowed in front of them, "Where you been all these years?!" Dadan asked as she saw the scar moving down the left side of Sabo's face.

"Oh you know just here and there but we really have to go. I'll be sure to write." Sabo said jumping into the ship along with Ace and Luffy. As soon as they were all settled and ready they pushed off and they were free and on the seas once again.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Makino asked the Mayor quietly and he nodded.

"They have to be."

"Where are we headed first Ace?" Luffy asked as he sat on the small figurehead looking towards the sky. As he did that Ace and Sabo both secretly looked at Luffy fondly and as if he were a treasure.

"Hmm, I think we just stop by the nearest island from here and pick up my first mate or something." Ace said trying to remember to his past life when he finally set sail. He really only remembered the important parts that he needed to change.

"That reminds me. Ace, Luffy, did you guys know how to navigate?" Sabo asked expecting them to know at least a bit but he was only disappointed with the answers he got.

"No? That was Nami's job? Sabo's silly! Shishishishi!" Luffy said and Ace just stood there fidgeting.

"So NONE OF YOU KNOW HOW BUT YOU SET SAIL ANYWAY!?" Sabo yelled only angry because they could've died. He sighed and tried to compose himself before he started explaining how important it was to navigate.

"Hey, I knew the basics! But I just wasn't good at it..." Ace said trailing off and falling asleep on the spot. Sabo took it in stride and moved him into the little cabin that they had on the small ship.

Completely leaving the subject of navigating Sabo left to cook lunch, "Jeez, am I the only one with the vital skills?" Sabo murmured good-naturedly with a smile as he thought of his brothers. 'I wouldn't have them any other way.' he thought as he chopped up some vegetables.

He had finished cooking for a moment because all that was left was to let it cook so naturally he went to Luffy. As he stepped out on deck he immediately started to panic and run to Luffy. Luffy had fallen asleep on the figurehead and was slowly sliding off the figurehead.

"Luffy!" Sabo yelled which made Ace wake up in a panic and run out of the cabin. Sabo got there just in time to save Luffy from the fate of drowning. "Hah, hah, he's not even awake the brat. Giving me a heart attack like that…" Sabo said out of breath once Ace ran up to him.

"That idiot," Ace whisper-yelled and was about to punch him over the head but Sabo grabbed his hand. "What the hell Sabo!" He yelled but at the same time he was thinking, 'it's completely back to normal.'

"He's sleeping can't you see?" Sabo said and then moved with grace and laid Luffy down on his coat.

"Tch, whatever. What's that smell?" Ace said after a minute of silent fuming, "It smells good."

"It's lunch." Sabo put his hand up to stop ace's talking, "yes, I can cook it's a vital skill when you're on the sea." he said matter of factly and Ace just blushed.

"Lunch?" Luffy asked not too awake fully from his dream, "Wait, for lunch? LUNCH!" he yelled with an excited grin and then ran to the small kitchen on the boat. He ignored the shake of his brother's heads in favor of food.

"So where'd you learn to cook Sabo?" Luffy said expertly as food rolled around in his mouth.

With the disgusted look gone he shrugged, "I don't quite know anymore it was pretty much over time." Sabo said thinking of Dragon and the revolutionaries. "You know your kind of like your dad."

Luffy stopped eating and listened. This peaked Ace's interest. "He is usually calm and collected but once you get to know him you can really see how much he's like you," Sabo said and Luffy just nodded trying his hardest to look serious.

"Pfffft Luffy you're so bad at being serious! Hahahaha!" Ace laughed out and Luffy pouted for a second which made Sabo laugh.

"That's even worse!" Sabo said amused. Finally, Luffy just started laughing along with his brothers.

For the rest of the day, the trio of brothers focused on getting to the first island of Ace's adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Trio's Boat:**

"So what's this island called Ace?" Luffy asked as he hung from the small mast on their ship. Shocked that Luffy thought of a question like that "Well I don't exactly know what it is I just know I shipwrecked there." Ace said which got Sabo's attention.

"Wait… you've been guiding us this whole time. You do know where the island is, Right?" Sabo said now very concerned because Ace had no expression on his face. "Ace?" he said again. "This isn't good, Ace I need you to answer me this time." he said grabbing ace, "OKAY!" Ace nodded immediately.

"Do you know where we are sailing?" Sabo asked seriously which made Ace answer immediately. "Yeah towards a storm. The storm threw my boat of course and I landed on my first Island…"

"Ah well, it'll all work out," Luffy said speaking up for the first time in the conversation. Sabo just sighed for the millionth time since they've been reunited.

"But Luffy what if you get thrown off the ship. You can't swim." Sabo said and Luffy got a look of recognition. 'Finally, he'll be careful for about a day.'

"Ace I could fall off the ship!" Luffy exclaimed and Ace just shrugged, "Then you'll stay inside. Not that hard of a problem, and Sabo you talk to him as if I weren't here." Ace rebounded and Sabo shrugged this time.

"Well anyway." Luffy said and tapped Ace, "Ace your it!" Luffy squealed and ran away. Ace smirked and chased after him. Sabo shook his head and left to find a book to read in relative silence.

"Ace wait!" Luffy yelled with his hands up. He was backed into a corner and panting from running away. "Time out?" Luffy asked with a smirk which made Ace falter for a second. "Idiot there are no timeouts," he said and went for the tag but he hit empty air. Luffy used his speed to get out of the way of the tag and started to run again.

"Ahhhhhhh! Heeee's gonaaa caaatch meeeee!" Luffy yelled running in circles with Ace reaching for him. They were so invested in their game that they didn't notice the storm that was brewing right before their eyes.

Instead, they paused the game and walked inside to where Sabo was. "Hey, Sabo whatcha doin?" Luffy asked curiously.

"I'm just reading, why?" Sabo asked back and he shrugged, "Would you like me to read it to you?" he asked but frowned when Luffy scrunched up his face in dislike.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked confused, "Cause I don't wanna if it's gonna be boring," Luffy said and he raised his eyebrows.

"It won't be boring, how about I tell you just a short tale then?" Sabo suggested and when Luffy looked skeptical he added the part that'll sell him on the idea. "It'll be about pirates?" he said and Luffy nodded for him to tell the tale.

"Okay so, _The Legend of the Bell Rock  
This is a story of two brothers. One took to religion, the other took to the sea. One became a monk, then a prior and ultimately an abbot. The other, a sailor, a sea captain and eventually a notorious pirate! For he was as wicked as his brother was good._

 _Although each was aware of the other's occupation, they had little personal contact. The Abbot prayed often for the sea robber. Who, in turn, despised his brother's chosen calling and took every opportunity to ridicule and embarrass him._

 _The Abbot was incumbent at the Abbey of Aberbrothock, some twenty miles to the northeast of Dundee. Now just a ruin, the Abbey is located in the center of the small coastal town that bears its more modern name of Arbroath._

 _Because of the abbey's proximity to the North Sea, the Abbot had become increasingly concerned about the number of ships that were being wrecked upon a small rocky sandstone island just beyond the Firth of Tay. Inchcape; for that is the island's name, was particularly dangerous owing to its rising, even at low tide, no more than a few meters above the surface of the sea. And at high tide and in storms was virtually submerged and invisible. "What could be done", wondered the Abbot, "to protect shipping and the lives of the sailors who were constantly at risk when leaving and entering the firth?"_

 _He called for a meeting between ship owners and leading citizens of-"_ Sabo would've continued but he knew that Luffy was asleep and Ace would be soon as well.

"Ace," Sabo said successfully knocking Ace out of his daze. "What happened when you both came back?" he asked brushing his fingers through Luffy's hair lovingly.

"Well at first it was a little rocky. Me and him would have nightmares almost every night." Ace started to explain as he looked at Luffy's sleeping form. "Eventually we got used to the nightmares and we started training our bodies back to the way they were from before we died." Ace finished and Sabo flinched at 'died'.

"It wasn't really like that for me I didn't really suffer when I died, I was among the first because I stayed behind to cover the rest." Sabo said, "So I didn't really have nightmares." he said and Ace gave him a jealous look which he chuckled at.

Just as a comfortable silence had settled in it was broken by the crash of thunder. "Here we go… let's just leave Luffy here. Just in case." Ace said getting up and rushing outside. Sabo nodded in agreement but before he left he gave Luffy a pillow and blanket.

Sabo got outside and immediately saw how bad the storm was. "Ace! Make sure that we have weight! As in food, treasure, anything that's heavy!" Sabo yelled and Ace didn't question.

'Sabo's the smart one, Sabo's the smart one.' Ace kept repeating in his mind. Sabo watched Ace leave and started on the sails. He pulled the only sail they had to protect their mast after he finished that he went to steer the boat while Ace ran panicking on deck.

"We don't have anything! What're we gonna do!?" Ace yelled and a big thunder resounded through the air. Ace and Sabo weren't focusing on it but Luffy was scared, the thunder woke him up.

More thunder crashed and Luffy ran outside shocking Ace and Sabo, Luffy ran straight to Ace not even thinking of his surroundings. Luffy finally got to Ace who was at the front of the boat, "Ace, what's going on?" Luffy said clinging to Ace's side.

"It's a storm Lu a big one. Why'd you come out?" He asked as calmly as he could the last time Luffy was out in a storm like this he flew off a cliff and almost died. The ship almost capsized and Ace was holding on harder than ever.

"Get ready we're not gonna survive this one!" Sabo yelled from the helm. The two clinging brothers turned to see the wave towering over their ship. With quick thinking on Ace's part, he ripped up three planks from the floor right before it hit.

 **Hours Later In The Middle of Nowhere:**

"Huh? What happened?" Ace murmured and everything came back, 'SABO LU!' Ace shot upright looking around for his brothers. To his relief they were soundly sleeping around him, "this place looks familiar." he remembered this house from his memories but it wasn't all there.

"Oh, so you finally awake." a man with a blue mask said. This man had spiky long blue hair and wears a very long open coat that goes to his knees. He also wears and a belt across his chest, pants and black boots that go up to his knees.

"Who-" Ace started but was interrupted, "Am I, just call me Deuce. Sorry to break it to you but you and your friends are stranded here. Along with me." Deuce said looking serious and then handed Ace some water. "I don't know what island this is but…" Ace didn't listen to anything past that as his memories for the island came back to him.

"Well good to meet you Deuce!" Ace said with a smile. Deuce stared in awe for a second before turning back to what he was doing. It didn't look like Sabo and Luffy were going to wake up anytime soon so he took an interest in Deuce and what he was doing.

"What do you do here every day?" Ace asked curiously and at first, Deuce ignored but then sighed and moved to the side so Ace could see. "What is it?" he asked and Deuce face-palmed.

"Can you not read? It's a little story I've made. Since I have nothing better to do here." Deuce said and Ace laughed. "Oh I just don't like reading," he said and sensed movement indicating that one of his brothers were waking up.

"Ace?" Sabo mumbled and Ace got excited, "Sabo! This is Deuce! He saved us and he writes stories," Ace would've continued but Sabo gave him a look that said 'is this the one?'. He nodded excitedly and Sabo smiled, Deuce became very confused.

"So Deuce, I take it that we're stranded." he nodded, "Do we have resources?" Sabo asked and that was where Deuce frowned. "We only have limited supplies. For about three weeks we'll be fine." Deuce tried to reassure Sabo but it wasn't working.

"Hey calm down it'll probably take three weeks with us three to make a raft." Deuce said but Sabo shook his head, "No, you see me and my brothers have ginormous appetites. Even if I and Ace control it, I have doubts about Luffy. He can eat more than all of us put together." Sabo said making Deuce's eyes widen in surprise.

"Eat?" Luffy said half asleep while sitting up? "Luffy listen to me for a second. Look we are stranded on an island with Deuce here." He gestured to Deuce. "But we have limited supplies. Just enough for three weeks if we conserve it. You need to control your eating." Sabo finished his sentence with a serious look on his face.

"Okay!" Luffy said with a huge sunny grin, "Can I go outside and play now?" he asked with puppy dog eyes which all three guys caved into. Luffy cheered before running out of the house at full speed.

"Ah! I just remembered," Ace exclaimed, "My devil fruit is here I gotta go find it." Ace whispered to Sabo before dashing off.

"Are they always so… so rowdy like that?" Deuce asked with a small smile on his face, "Yeah, they're always like that but Luffy's more crazy than Ace. you only saw a small amount of his craziness." Sabo said and Deuce outright laughed.

"That kid is somethin else, and those eyes are no joke." Deuce said and Sabo nodded with a sigh, "Seven years and I still haven't gotten used to it." Sabo laughed.

 **With Luffy:**

Over with Luffy, he was remembering some happy memories that he buried years ago.

" _Luffy, this island is full of tunnels and huge holes in the ground so don't go too far," Nami told Luffy as he stood on the merry's figurehead. "Eh? Nami what's this place called?" Luffy asked with a smile which Nami rolled her eyes at._

" _It's called SIXIS it's not too big and there are not too many resources so we should move on as soon as possible." Nami said and Luffy nodded to Nami before dashing into the forest, "He's so reckless…" he heard Nami say before he was out of range._

As Luffy remembered the memory he was smiling and then headed to the nearest cave. 'This cave has a hole in it, doesn't it?' Luffy thought as the cave came into view. Before he had time to process it he was falling into a very familiar hole. "DAMMIIITTTT!" Luffy yelled in frustration before hitting the ground. Because of his rubber body, he bounced right up but he was still dizzy from the impact.

He cursed and looked around with what little light he had and laughed his laugh when he found a small cramped little hole to crawl into. without looking back he climbed into the hole and started crawling through it. It started getting darker and damper and he could hardly breathe but he still crawled.

"Hah… hah… damn, how long is this tunnel?" Luffy wondered aloud and just as he said it he fell. He hit the ground after about three seconds and got up again but this time it was pitch black. 'Any exits?' Luffy wondered as he scanned his surrounding area with observational Haki. "There's no way so I guess climbing it is," he said walking until he ran into a wall. He threw his hands into the rock and made a place to climb with.

When he was about halfway up his hand slipped from the rock and he started to fall, he was so frustrated that he just decided to throw his hands to the rock. He got all for limbs on the rock he was almost stretched to the limit but he still was able to slow himself down to a stop.

Suddenly he pushed himself to one side of the wall and jumped from side to side up the hole until he finally got to the top. "FINALLY!" Luffy yelled and then saw that he was in a cave now. And he was deep in the caves by the look of it.

"LUFFY, IS THAT YOU!?" Luffy heard Ace yell, "YEAH BUT WHERE ARE YOU!?" Luffy yelled back starting to get worried, he's never been lost in a cave with no sense of direction. "WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT IM IN A FOREST! WHERE ARE YOU! …" Ace said and then realized the situation. "I'LL GO GET HELP JUST SIT TIGHT LU!" Ace yelled and ran off. Luffy just sat leaned his head back and started thinking about many things. 'Meat~' he groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

**SIXIS Island:**

"-FFY, LUFFY ANSWER ME!" Luffy woke up to the panicked voices of his brothers. "Ace, Sabo?" Luffy weakly yelled back but luckily it was just loud enough for his brothers to hear.

"Luffy oh god, you're underneath the ground aren't you," Sabo said trying but failing to keep the panic he had out of his voice. "Alright," he said forcing his resolve. "How's the oxygen down there? And do you see any light?" Sabo looked behind him and both Duece and Ace were watching with suspense.

"There's no light but I feel kind of dizzy," Luffy said and above ground, Sabo started to full-on panic which confused Ace. he turned to Duece and saw that he was panicking as well, "What's wrong with that?" Ace asked and they both answered at the same time. "It's closed off and he's not getting enough air. In other words, he's on a time limit," they said in Ace didn't say anything but suddenly he punched the ground.

"Luffy is that right above you?" Ace yelled for Luffy to hear, "Yell out yes when it's above you!" Ace continued to Punch the ground listening closely as Sabo and Deuce watched with a surprised expression.

"Yes," Luffy weakly yelled hoping they would hear, and they did. Loud and clear. Ace smirked and Sabo grinned along with Deuce. Immediately Ace started punching the ground with his Haki, 'this is taking to long. I think it's time to break out the fire.' he smirked and stopped punching.

"Ace? What are you doing?" Duece asked but Sabo had a suspicion. "HIKEN!" Ace yelled as he punched the ground with his fist on fire.

"What in the hell!?" He yelled in shock. The two brothers ignored the comment in favor of getting their little brother. Once he punched the ground it started to crumble so he started to grab chunks so they didn't land on Luffy. Soon after Sabo joined in until all the chunks were gone and Luffy was in their sights.

They quickly grabbed Luffy and brought him to fresh air, "Sabo, what's wrong with him? Why won't he wake up!?" Ace practically yelled noticing that Luffy didn't even stir. "Ace! Shut up! He's fine just weakened," Sabo yelled back and Ace snapped his mouth shut.

"Let's just take him back to the house and start on our ride out of here," Sabo said and Deuce nodded in agreement.

As they were walking back to the house Sabo and Duece started collecting as many supplies that they could possibly use for the boat.

"Do any of us actually know how to design or build a boat that'll last?" Deuce asked with an eyebrow raised.

"..." …. "..." …. "..."

"No, not really." Ace finally answered and they all sighed at once. "AACCEEE!" Luffy yelled and then Ace saw Luffy flying towards him.

"What are you guys doing?" he said with a grin sitting on top of Ace. Sabo just smiled amusedly as he watched Luffy laugh, and Duece wasn't paying attention. He was only paying attention to the materials and how they were going to make something out of them.

"Aceee, Sabooo I'm hungry." Luffy whined and Sabo just rolled his eyes, "Luffy you know we have to keep our hunger under control. That means we can't have lunch." Sabo said and Luffy had a sad face before he shook it off and started smiling.

"Hey, Duece?" Luffy said trying to get his attention and when it didn't work he started to pout but quickly got over it and tried again and again.

Luffy decided to not talk and just step right in his line of vision instead. "Huh? What do ya want kid?" Deuce asked giving his attention to Luffy.

"Nothing I just wanna know whatcha doin," Luffy said sitting down on a nearby log. Deuce gave a light smile and stood up with what looked like resolve.

"Your brothers and I were tryin to build a boat to get off this island but we haven't had much luck. Anyway, how are you feeling? Better?" Deuce asked and Luffy nodded, "Do you wanna help us build?" he asked and once again Luffy nodded with his bright eyes and smile.

Deuce gave him a high five before heading back to the future boat, that needs to be made. Finally, he took a deep breath and started to make the shell he carved wood into the proper shape and surprisingly kept Luffy calm and instructed him to put the pieces of wood on the newly crafted shell of a boat shape.

Ace and Sabo decided to start pitching in and started securing the wood in place, "Luffy, hahaha! You have to actually secure it or its just going to fall off. Hahahaha!" Ace laughed which got Luffy's oblivious attention.

"What?" he said as another wood piece fell from its place on the frame. "Woah! It fell!" Ace was rolling on the ground as Luffy picked it up time and time again.

"Come on Luffy your waisting time, don't you want to get off this island?" Deuce asked with a calm serene smile, and Luffy nodded with his signature grin grabbing more wood and laying it on the frame and picking it up once it fell.

Deuce cracked and started laughing, Sabo just shook his head and gestured for Luffy to come closer. "Luffy your not securing it." he said and Luffy made an 'O' shape with his mouth and nodded with a determined look on his face.

After a while of Luffy not doing things right Ace, Sabo, and Deuce made an executive decision to have him sit out play with the sand so they could get work done.

"Whatever." Luffy said to himself kicking a rock, "I didn't want to help anyway." he said crossing his arms.

 **Later that Night:**

"I'm back!" Luffy said excitedly while waving toward his brothers and Deuce. Luffy got a little closer and saw that they were cooking food, "Is that FOOOOOOD!" He yelled as he ran towards the food.

"Luffy, it's not cooked yet! Wait!" Sabo yelled grabbing Luffy before he could touch the food and eat it all. "Wait here and I'll tell you when you can eat," Sabo said and Luffy sat next to Ace and just pouted.

"Aw come on Lu, It's not that bad. Think of how much better it will taste when it's fully cooked." Ace said wrapping an arm around Luffy in a small hug. At the one comment, Luffy got excited and started getting a little bit jumpy.

Finally, Sabo told Luffy he could eat and he ate his portion in under a second but he didn't complain for seconds which shocked his brothers.

"Ace~" Luffy whined tiredly which made Ace adjust his grip to make them both comfortable. "I'm tired," He whined and Ace gave a gentle look.

"Don't want to fall asleep? How about a song from Sabo?" Ace said looking at Sabo who just shrugged. Luffy agreed and Sabo took a moment to think before he started.

 _Bu hu hu  
they are coming for you  
I can see three pirates on the ocean_

 _Bu hu hu  
they are coming for you  
I can see three pirates on the ocean  
The first one lost his eye  
The second lost his sense  
The third one will show no emotion_

Once Sabo finished he took one look at his two brothers and stood up, "I knew they were going to be asleep. Deuce will you carry ace back? I got Luffy," Sabo asked and Deuce nodded and went to pick Ace up.

Once everyone was situated in the bed Sabo decided to sleep himself, "Are you sure you don't want the bed? We'll be fine on the ground." Sabo asked one more time.

"No thanks, it wouldn't make sense for only one person to sleep on the bed when three could have a bed," he said and Sabo nodded reluctantly before pulling the covers over himself and going to sleep.

Before going to sleep Deuce started thinking about the future, 'what will happen when we get off the island? I know these guys are pirates and I could probably join them but my background isn't something to really trust.' he thought. He continued to sit there thinking of possibilities and finally just gave up and laid down to sleep.

Over the next few weeks, they worked on the boat and managed to finish it in record time and still have enough food for a couple of days. "Are we going yet?" Luffy asked and Sabo nodded for him to get on the boat with Ace so the non-devil fruit users could push the boat out.

"Shishishishsi! Finally, we're off the Island!" Luffy yelled from the figurehead as the boat was pushed off.

"It should be clear sailing from here on out." Deuce guessed and Luffy cheered, "Hey, Deuce I need to talk to you for a moment." Ace said and for some unknown reason to Deuce, he was extremely nervous.

"U-uh yeah sure," he replied and followed Ace into the little cabin. "I'm not going to lie look my parentage is really bad but I still want you to join my crew." Ace said which shocked Deuce by the bluntness of it.

"Well, what do you say?" Ace said now looking awkward just standing there for an answer. "Well, I've been with you for a while now so it would be stupid to say no now. And who cares who your parents are?" Deuce said and Ace gave him a smile and a fist bump.

"Guys guess what!" Ace yelled out through the small ship, "I found my first mate!" he yelled and not long after they were cheering.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I'm sorry if it's been moving to slow I plan to speed it up from here on and Luffy is still as strong as he was just he came back and doesn't want to remember it even though it's still there. Thanks for the support guys:)**

* * *

 **Almost a Year Later:**

It was the middle of night and Luffy was currently sitting on the figurehead of the Piece of Spadille. He heard his brothers walk up behind him but he didn't move to greet them in favor of thinking instead.

"Luffy? What's wrong, you've been out of it today." Sabo said stepping closer and getting even more worried when Luffy just looked to the stars. "Ace? What's wrong?" he asked not getting a response at first. Ace was looking at Luffy with sad eyes.

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _Ace! Sabo! What's wrong, Talk to me!" Luffy yelled but his brothers couldn't hear him. They were just staring out to the sea not reacting to anything Luffy did._

" _Luffy what's wrong?" Deuce asked walking out with Saber, Aggie, Pinnacle. "Then he saw Ace and Sabo not even looking towards them and Luffy freaking out around them. "Luffy, is something wrong with Captain and Sabo?" Saber asked and Luffy nodded with tears in his eyes._

 _Deuce approached the two brothers and started examining their condition, "Luffy it's all okay, and your brothers are going to be okay as well. They're just going through a traumatic episode. Just comfort them and bring them out of it I'll help." Deuce said walking over to Luffy and giving him a comforting hug._

" _You ready?" he asked and Luffy nodded, "First we need to get their attention and bring them out of it by making them focus on you," Deuce explained and Luffy nodded and went to work._

" _Ace, Sabo, can you hear me? Focus on my voice," Luffy didn't know if he got their attention but he kept going. "Ace, Sabo come back to the real world, you're in your head right now and I wanna have you back," Luffy said and noticed that both of his brothers started twitching._

" _That's it! Listen to my voice!" Luffy started cheering and encouraging his brothers until they were moving and out of their thoughts._

" _Luffy? You're here, and safe" Ace said whispering the last part and giving a sigh of relief._

" _Luffy, come here I just… I need a hug right now." Sabo said eyes shaded, Luffy obliged immediately and seeing that it was a personal moment Deuce, Saber, Aggie, and Pinnacle backed away and left to the galley._

" _What was it?" Luffy whispered into Sabo's chest but they both heard it._

" _It was the past and a realization." Sabo said and Ace sighed, "Let's just say we won't be going back to forgetting. Ever." Ace said gravely looking to the stars. Without warning, Luffy hugged him and Ace snapped out of his daze and hugged back._

 _ **End:**_

"Sabo, you remember when we picked up Pinnacle, we got stuck in that dream thingy." Ace said and Sabo got a look of recognition and started to walk towards Luffy. "Wait… Sabo, Maybe we should Let it run till' the end." Ace suggested and Sabo immediately got angry.

"Are you an Idiot!" Sabo started but Ace put his hands up to explain as calmly as he could with his eyebrow twitching.

"Look we took it as a wake-up call but for him, he's always hiding it away and he just hasn't faced it. He needs to and you know it." Ace paused to look at Sabo's distraught face. "If it doesn't happen know then it'll probably never happen." Ace finished and Sabo was completely silent.

"Okay, But! We'll stay by his side the entire time." Sabo said and Ace nodded fully agreeing, "I was going to do that anyway." Ace said and climbed up of the figurehead.

 **In Luffy's head:**

"Ace? Sabo? Where am I?" Luffy asked but no one answered, "It's too dark in here," Luffy said and as soon as he did everything around him turned white.

"Monkey D. Luffy, You've forgotten and pushed behind." a voice said but Luffy couldn't see anything. "What was the reason you came back? To save them, Right? But you've pushed it behind." the voice said and Luffy's eye's widened.

"No, I haven't forgotten about it, I just don't want to remember," He said but mumbled the last part.

"Exactly, along with the memories, you've locked the strength you got during that time in your past life." The voice finally materialized and Gol D. Roger was standing in front of Luffy. "You'll need to go through all of your memories again to remember and face them, " Roger said and Luffy started shaking his head but he still started remembering all of it.

First, he remembered his childhood but it all happened in one flash. Suddenly Luffy stopped resisting as the memories went on. 'It happened. But now I'm back to change it.' Luffy thought in the middle of his past life.

Everything was going smoothly until Luffy got to the Raftel memories. "This is the part you'll have to accept to get your strength back," Roger said in an encouraging voice. Luffy took a deep breath and Roger slowed down the flash to normal time.

On the outside of his head, Ace and Sabo were trying not to panic as Luffy was crying in a fetal position.

Luffy went through every moment quietly crying but it brought back his resolve to save his Nakama. Once the memory ended Luffy physically felt his strength come back to him. His muscles got bigger and he felt his Haki come back full force, and he could know who was around him. His limbs instantly were coated in Haki and all his moves and attacks came back to him.

The only thing that was dangerous was the wave of Haki that rolled off of him and knocked out the crew that was in the galley.

Outside Luffy had finally woken from his episode and he saw the night was ending and there was a sunrise.

"Luffy, you good?" Ace asked and immediately after Luffy jumped on Ace in a hug and Sabo joined in. Ace took it in and comforted his littlest brother.

"Ace, Luffy I need you guys to listen to me," Sabo said once the hug was over. "Look my vacation is coming to an end my last day is when we are scheduled to get to Sabaody." Sabo Said and Ace looked really upset but Luffy got a grin.

"Luffy?" Sabo said eyebrows furrowed, "It's what you like to do, Right?" Luffy asked and Sabo nodded dumbly. "Then we'll just have to deal with it and make do with the time we have left," Luffy said with a smile that forced his eyes closed.

"You got a deal there. How about we go and wake up the rest of the crew in the kitchen." Sabo said with a soft smile and Luffy nodded keeping the grin on and running straight for the galley.

Ace and Sabo followed behind Luffy after sharing a look that said 'he's right for once.'

"HEEEYYY! Wake up it's almost time for lunch!" Luffy yelled banging some pots and pans that he found together until everyone was awake.

"Luffy! Stop banging them! We're awake and those things make _your_ food!" Aggie yelled back and Luffy stopped instantly with a poker face on.

Ace and Sabo just walked in and immediately sighed, "Alright guys, get up and movin' it's almost time for lunch so go get the chores done!" Ace ordered and in a matter of seconds everyone was up and moving around.

"He's a great captain isn't he," Sabo whispered to Luffy who had a proud grin displayed on his face as he watched Ace.

"Are you excited to go back to my dad?" Luffy asked curiously and it caught Sabo off guard. "Well… um, I guess. I haven't been with him in this life as long as my last life but yeah I can't wait to get my men back." Sabo replies and Luffy grinned.

"Great, say hi to him for me!" Luffy said and Sabo grinned back to Luffy and nodded, "Ace?" Luffy asked realizing it's gotten really quiet in the room other than the cooks. He and Sabo looked and found Ace asleep on the ground.

"Aaannd the Narcolepsy shows it's self," Sabo said sarcastically and Luffy just chuckled, "Shishishishi, How do you think the whitebeards are going to react?" Luffy laughed again, "Especially that Thatchy guy." Luffy said now looking at Sabo with excitement.

Suddenly Luffy's eye's widened and he started vibrating in his place, "Go get that energy out and help the guys with the chores." Sabo said picking Ace up and heading to the captains quarters where he and both Luffy and Sabo sleep.

"Okay!" Luffy then charged outside to where the crew was cleaning and scrubbing the deck. "Guys! I wanna help!" Luffy said and immediately Deuce handed him a scrubber and pointed to the deck.

"I bet you can't get all of this done before dinner," Deuce said with a grin knowing full well that Luffy could. Luffy laughed as he ran back and forth scrubbing the deck in a faster time than normal.

The rest of the crew sat on the railing cheering him on, "Why is Luffy faster than normal?" Pinnacle asked and the others just laughed it off, "Who cares, he's finishing it off. And the faster it's done the faster we can drink!" Saber said holding up a drink that he had been secretly hiding.

"Woah I forgot how fast I was." Luffy murmured walking back to Deuce who had a shocked face. "W-wow Luffy you got faster. Ehem, you can work on the sails if you like," Deuce suggested usually the deck tires him out.

Soon Luffy couldn't do any more chores so he went to find Sabo still having enough energy to spar. "Hey Sabo, I'm bored," Luffy said and then lunged but he didn't attack. He tagged, "Shishishi you're it, Sabo!" Luffy yelled and ran away and Sabo chased him after rolling his eyes.

 **An Hour Later:**

Sabo was sitting in the middle of the deck with a sleeping Luffy next to him, "Sabo sir, we're getting closer to Sabaody. We should be there very soon," a navigator said and left after Sabo acknowledged him.

"Sabo? What's wrong?" Ace walked out but became worried when he saw Sabo's sad face, "Huh? Oh, it's just that we're going to be at Sabaody by midnight." Sabo mumbled and Ace hit him over the head. "Ow, what the hell Ace!?" Sabo yelled nursing his head.

"Idiot it's not like any of us are going to die. Relax, and go get your position back." Ace reassured Sabo.

"You're leaving already Sabo," Luffy whined half asleep, and Sabo nodded with a sad smile. "Yeah, this will be the last time you'll see me for a while," he said hugging Luffy.

"You better visit," Luffy said laying on Sabo. Sabo nodded and decided to go to the railing to keep a lookout for Sabaody. About 10 minutes later the island came into view and Both Ace and Luffy tackled Sabo in a hug.

They got to the island and Sabo found his ride back to the Revolutionary base, the brothers gave their final goodbyes and Sabo left.

After an hour of silence, Luffy asked Ace a question that got him excited all over again. "So, are we going to make stops or going straight to Whitebeard?"

Straight to Whitebeard but you do know that you can call him Pops." Ace said and Luffy shrugged, "I barely know Whitebeard." Luffy said and Ace grinned "You'll call him Pops eventually." Ace said looking to the sky.

"Take anchor we'll spend the rest of the night here."

 **Moby Dick:**

Whitebeard was staying up late that night and was looking at numerous newspaper articles that featured Ace and his achievements.

"Gurararara! What an interesting kid."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sabaody Archipelago:**

"Luffy?" Ace called Luffy's name as he walked into their room, "Where are you going?" Ace asked seeing that Luffy was on his way out of the room. Luffy shrugged and tried to get out but Ace blocked the doorway with his body.

"Don't know…" Luffy said looking anywhere but Ace and whistling, Ace sighed and stood straight. "Luffy, I know that you are lying whenever you do that," he said and Luffy sighed and looked at Ace straight in the eyes.

"It's not that big a deal I'm just going to see an old friend," Luffy said and before Ace could realize it he ran past him and off the ship. "Dammit, Luffy… I was going to let you go anyway." Ace said mumbling the last part. Kicking non-existant dirt Ace wandered around the ship with the goal of filling his time.

Once Luffy got off the ship Luffy first went to a nearby souvenir stand and bought all the food he could get and started eating it as he walked down a familiar path. 'I wonder if he'll look different?' Luffy wondered popping a souvenir bun in his mouth.

"He won't know me anymore," Luffy said out loud deep in thought, "No one will know me," he said and started thinking about what to do. "Ahhh! Whatever, I'll just meet them again. Thinking is too hard." Luffy yelled out red in the face.

Luffy finally got to his destination, after all that time of being distracted and wrong turns, 'Shakky's Rip-off Bar. Last time I was here it was after the two years.' he looked at the name of the familiar bar for a second before walking in.

"Can I help you, hon?" a woman holding a cigarette asked as she leaned over the counter. "You don't seem old enough to drink," she observed and Luffy shrugged. "This place sounds like fun.," Luffy said with his usual grin in place. Luffy noticed Rayleigh sitting in the back watching him with a curious eye but ignored him.

"Looked fun? Hardly," she said and Luffy still sat down on a stool, "What's your name?" Luffy asked and just as she answered a news coo flew into the bar and landed in front of Luffy.

"Huh?" the bird dropped a letter and flew out to continue his deliveries. "It's from... JIJI!" Luffy yelled in a panic once he read the address. Luffy then hurried outside out of the bar and opened the letter and saw that it was pretty short.

 _Luffy,_

 _You will become a marine! I'm coming to get you before you get a bounty on your stupid head._

 _Grandpa,_

After Luffy read the short letter Luffy ran back into the bar to grab his buns and was about to leave but Rayleigh grabbed his wrist. "You looked distressed, what was that letter about?" he asked holding Luffy back from running.

"What letter?!" Luffy said whistling but it was useless since he was still holding the letter. Luffy quit his attempt at lying and handed over the letter. 'Oh well, at least I know I can trust him.' he thought. While Rayleigh was reading Luffy tried to get out slowly but failed to do to Rayleighs haki.

"Fine," he huffed crossing his arms with a pout. "I see your problem. There's a simple solution right over there," he said pointing in the direction of the auction house. "You could easily get a pretty hefty bounty right here at the auction house," Rayleigh explained but Luffy shook his head.

"I want to get my first bounty when I become captain. And Ace did so much to keep me out of the eyes of the marines, it'll be a waste." Luffy said and Rayleigh put a hand to his chin in a thinking position.

"Then what will you do?" he asked and Luffy looked contemplative before looking up at Rayleigh. "I just want to get down to Fishman Island and past the red-line as fast as possible," he said and Rayleigh nodded.

" I can definitely help with that. I can coat your ship so go get your ship and bring it to this dock. Make sure to explain it to your brother." Rayleigh told him and Luffy nodded, just as Luffy started to leave Rayleigh handed him the letter and he was off to the Piece of Spadille.

"Why're you helping that kid?" Shakky asked curiously and Rayleigh just smiled and closed his eyes. "Did you see that kids hat? And he reminds me of _him_."

"Hat? Yeah, it's an old straw hat." she smiled and took a puff of her cigarette, "Exactly, if I'm right that is Shanks' old hat. Remember when he came around a while back with his arm gone. He was talking about this bright and happy kid. Luffy is that kid I'm sure." Rayleigh said and after the conversation, he sat down to finish his drink.

"Ace!" Ace turned around to see Luffy running straight at him with a big smile. "Yo, Luffy What's up! Your back," Ace said taking Luffy into a hug as he jumped onto him. All of the crew smiled fondly at the scene as they sat around the deck waiting for orders.

"What do you have?" Ace asked noticing the buns, "I got some really yummy souvenir buns. But we need to move the ship to a different grove." Luffy said handing the buns over to a confused Ace. "Why? We have to get ready for-" Luffy didn't bother explaining and just handed him the letter and waited.

As soon as Ace started reading his eyes widened partly in fear but he hid it quickly. "Where did you want to move it again?" Ace asked with his eyes shaded. 'Damn that old geezer.' he cursed in his mind and Luffy answered the question from before, "well Rayleigh is in grove thirteen so there." he said and Ace's expression turned to a shocked one.

"How did you know Silvers Rayleigh?!" Ace asked and Luffy remembered an important detail. "Well… um, I knew him from when my crew and I were separated but he also trained me." Luffy said realizing that Ace had died before that happened.

"Oh, I see I was probably dead already." Ace murmured to himself but shook it off and turned to his lazy crew. "Huh? Are you guys eavesdropping? You heard Luffy, right? We need to move the ship. We can do all of the errands from there." Ace said and begrudgingly the crew got up and started working.

"They seem sleepy, Ace," Luffy commented noticing how slow they were working. "Yeah, probably from the all-nighter last night. How about we help 'em out?" Ace suggested and Luffy nodded agreeing fully. Both Ace and Luffy picked up most of the work which let the crew relax a bit.

"Shishishi, that was fun," Luffy said holding onto his straw hat because of the wind, and Ace gave him a thumbs up before his narcolepsy kicked in and he fell asleep. Luffy amusedly laughed and left him in search of a marker.

"I see you made it ok," Rayleigh said with a smile after seeing Luffy drawing on Ace's face. "I don't think he'll like that," Rayleigh said and Luffy threw the marker across the deck and hopped out of the ship.

"Don't tell him, it's funny when he finds out. Shishishishi!" Luffy said with his signature laugh which made Rayleigh give a small chuckle. "Yeah, yeah, I need all of the living beings off and out of the ship. We don't know how far away your grandpa is so it's best to start right away." Rayleigh told Luffy who nodded along.

"Got it!" Luffy then walked over next to Ace and bent down, "ACEEE! WAKE UP!" Ace jumped up with his fists in a fighting position. Ace realized what Luffy did and tackled him. "Luffy! I can barely hear anything now!" Ace yelled with an almost unnoticeable smile on his face.

After all the yelling was done Luffy finally introduced Ace to Rayleigh, "Ace this is Rayleigh. He's going to help us get away from gramps." Luffy said and Ace nodded and turned to Rayleigh to give a handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you. I need all of the crew out of the ship so I can coat it. I recommend getting all of your materials and supplies." Rayleigh suggested and Ace agreed. "Thanks for this," Ace said, "ALRIGHT GET MOVING EVERYONE OUT OF THE SHIP! EVERYONE IS GETTING SUPPLIES TODAY!" Ace yelled out the orders and in a couple of minutes, everyone was walking towards the shops and carts.

 **An Hour Later:**

"We're back Rayleigh!..." Luffy kicked open the door to the Rip-off bar while Saber, Pinnacle, and Aggie followed behind carrying piles of food and barrels of water. "Luffy! You here yet!" Ace said as the door was kicked open again and more of the crew came in with more food and water including new clothes.

"Perfect timing. Your ship is done. It wasn't that big so It was easy to finish." Rayleigh said and then closed his eyes. "Now… Are you ready for the _new world_?"

"Of course!" Luffy yelled out giving the biggest grin of all time. Ace just smirked and nodded, 'finally, I can get back to my family…' Ace said in his mind gave a quick bow to Rayleigh. "Thanks for everything. Come on Luffy we gotta get moving to Fishman island."

"Yeah," Luffy said but before he followed Ace back to the ship he jumped on Rayleigh unexpectedly. "Thanks again, Rayleigh," Luffy said as he hugged Rayleigh. Rayleigh smiled and hugged back before letting go and waving as Luffy got on the ship and until they left.

"Hey, Saber I need you to go underwater and release the bubble," Duece said and Saber nodded while already moving to the railing. Soon enough Saber released the air and there was a huge bubble surrounding the Piece of Spadille.

"To Fishman Island!" Luffy excitedly yelled as the ship sank into the depths.

Not long after the ship started to sink Luffy started to get an unsettling feeling and he knew exactly what it was. "Last time I was here was with _them_." Luffy murmured while looking at the sea from the railing and decided on something.

"Luffy? What's up?" Ace asked curiously and Luffy turned around with a determined look on his face. "Ace. I don't wanna see any of it." Luffy said focusing only on Ace who sighed but nodded at the same time. "Got it, you wanna experience this with your friends right?" he asked and Luffy nodded.

"You can stay in our room. I'll bring you your food and other things so you don't have to see anything." Ace said and Luffy displayed his signature grin. "Thanks, Ace!" Luffy gave him a quick hug and ran towards the captains quarters with his head down.

"What's wrong with Luffy?" Duece asked walking up to Ace, "Nothing he just went to the quarters." he replied staring to the sea. "Do we have any recent newspapers?" Ace asked and Deuce thought for a moment before answering.

"Yeah you can talk to Pinnacle, he always has stuff like that," Duece said and Ace thanked him before walking away looking for the trio that was always together. "Saber, Aggie, Pinnacle! Where are you?!" Ace yelled out and eventually Ace sensed the three trudge onto the deck from the men's quarters.

"We're tired cap'n. What's up?" Saber asked and then yawned which set off a chain of yawns throughout the four. "I was just wondering if we have any current newspapers… I have to check on something important." Ace said and the three just looked at him numbly.

"Let me get this straight." Aggie said, "you woke up all three of us for a newspaper that only Pinnacle would have." Aggie said and turned back to the quarters. "He's all your Pinnacle." Saber said following after Aggie.

Pinnacle just shrugged and pulled a paper from his robe, "Here, this is the newest issue. Got it from the archipelago. May I ask What it is that you want to know?"

"Well, I want to know more about what the Whitebeard pirates are up too." Ace said which shocked Pinnacle. "I heard a rumor that the captain was interested in us." Ace said and Pinnacle's eyes widened the widest they've been before.

"Don't tell anyone," Pinnacle nodded an walked slowly back to bed. Ace took the newspaper and headed to the captains quarters.

"Hey, Lu looks at this-" Ace was talking but then noticed that he was sleeping and sat down on the bed next to him. Ace Looked at Luffy's sleeping form and then looked over the paper again. He didn't really look at any articles before he found one about Whitebeards movement but when he went over them again he panicked.

 _Fire-fist Ace Protecting? Who is the mystery, member?_

The title alone made him do a double take, "Dammit they finally caught onto you." Ace murmured looking at Luffy again. "Nevermind that pops is moving towards that island but, who will we deal with this?" Ace asked himself as he laid down next to Luffy and eventually fell asleep trusting the lookouts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Piece of Spadille, 5,000 meters under sea level:**

"A Guppy in a shark tank…" Saber whispered into Aggie's ear who then whispered it in Pinnacles ear until they got to Luffy who was sitting excitedly.

"Goody the shark is here!" Luffy yelled out confidently and Aggie and Saber face-palmed. "Ugh, Luffy that was wrong too. The real phrase was A guppy in a shark tank. Could you not hear it?" Aggie asked exasperated but Luffy and Pinnacle just laughed Pinnacle tried to hide his laughter and amusement.

"Shishishishishi! But that's what Pinni said." Luffy said and Pinnacle sweatdropped, "H-hehehe what are you talking about I said what they said." Pinnacle said and just when Saber and Aggie were about to yell at him for cheating Ace walked in saving him.

"Oi, Luffy… What're you guys doing in here?" Ace asked curiously after seeing Luffy giggling quietly and Saber Aggie and Pinnacle about to go at it. "Whatever, I don't wanna know. Get outta here 'ya bums, I gotta talk to Luffy." Ace said with a touch of fondness to it.

The three grumbled about being in the middle of a game but they still got up and left the room with little to no complaint. Luffy could practically see the question marks above Ace's head so he elaborated on what happened, "We were playing a game and Sabey and Aggie said Pinni cheated." Luffy said and Ace's mouth made an 'oh' shape.

"Anyways, on another matter, we have a big problem…" Ace said and Luffy nodded before paying full attention. "Here read this. It's the most recent newspaper." Ace said tossing the newspaper that he read the night before to Luffy who quickly scanned it. Ace could tell when he found the right article because of the way his eyes darkened.

"So they found out about me… that explains Gramps," Luffy said as he reached for his beloved straw-hat. Moving to sit directly in front of Luffy Ace gave him a sad look, "Ace, I was supposed to get my first bounty with my Nakama!" Luffy said close to tears as he read the details in the article.

"Lu-" Ace was interrupted by the sound of a transponder snail, _Purururu- Purururururu- Gatcha_ Ace picked it up and immediately heard the yelling voice of Sabo. "ACE! I JUST LEFT AND YOU ALREADY MANAGED TO GET LU DISCOVERED!?" Sabo outraged and Ace and Luffy heard a ship creaking so he must've been angry.

"Shishishi! I've never seen Sabo get angry like that." Luffy said and the transponder snail sighed as well as Ace. 'because we love you,' the two older brothers thought.

"Putting that aside, I was thinking about this all last night since Lu wasn't running around. What if we hide him?" he was met with silence as his calculating brother thought out his suggestion.

"Not hiding him away of course but a cloak should work. As long as he keeps the cloak on at all times unless he's with you and the crew privately then he can take it off." Sabo explained sternly so his brothers would listen and understand. "Lu it's important that you keep yourself hidden from the press and Marines," Sabo said seriously and Luffy nodded.

"I won't let them know who I am," Luffy said which reassured his brothers. "Besides I have to get my first bounty with my crew," Luffy said like it was obvious and both of his brothers smiled at the comment.

"Alright, you're probably pretty close to Fishman Island by now so get a cloak there while Lu stays in the ship. Make sure to get outta there quickly though you don't wanna attract the normal attention you do until Luffy gets What he needs." Sabo explained and Ace nodded with a frown through the Den-Den Mushi.

"Yeah, you got that Lu? I know you weren't going to leave the room but trouble tends to find you so just try won't ya?" Ace said the frown melting into a small smile as he tousled Luffy's hair lovingly.

"Yeah!" Luffy responded resolutely and Ace brought out a big sack he was hiding behind his back. Luffy instantly started drooling and grinning at the scent of what was inside, "Is that, Meeaaaat..." Luffy's stomach growled loudly and Ace rolled his eyes before tossing the bag filled with red meats on the bed and watching Luffy pounce after it.

Seeing that Luffy was content Ace left the room to see the status of their trip. "Oi Pinnacle! Where ya' at!?" Ace yelled out feeling too lazy to actually search for his navigator.

"Yeah! Here! What's up Cap'n?" Pinnacle said coming to a stop in front of Ace slightly panting due to running from the bow. "By the way were just about to the entrance of Fishman Island," Pinnacle informed Ace who wasn't looking at him and only looking at the water outside of their ship that surprisingly wasn't dark from lack of sunlight.

Shaking his head he looked at Pinnacle, "Alright, Sabo called and we now have a plan for Fishman Island, Get all the boys out here and I'll explain." Ace said and Pinnacle nodded before turning around and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Boys! Get out here Cap'n has a new plan for Fishman Island!" He yelled out and a few seconds later they started seeing people show up on the deck looking excited.

One everyone was there Ace started explaining, "So you guys probably won't like it but we're going to have to get out of Fishman Island as soon as possible." Ace said and the crew's mood dropped.

"But Why~" They all whined, "There are mermaids at that island… Mermaids~" Ace still didn't look amused so they knew something was wrong. "Shut up you idiots, what's up to Ace? Is it about Luffy?" Duece asked and at the mention of Luffy the crew left their complaints behind and listened intently.

"Yeah, he's close to getting a bounty. And he doesn't want a bounty until he sets off on his own, and with his own crew." Ace paused to observe what the crew thought, and all he saw were mildly protective looks. "We need to get a disguise just in case, so me n' Sabo were thinkin' a cloak would work." Ace said and the crew nodded in agreement.

"So we need a cloak when we get there, What else?" Duece asked and looked up to see Ace starting to fall. Quickly he lunged catching him and saw that he was asleep. "He's asleep, I guess that means I'm taking care of customs… and the rest of what we need." Duece said with a sigh but it turned to a small smile as he heard a little 'shishishi'.

Duece walked to where Luffy was listening behind the door and laid Ace down before sitting down himself and starting to plan what they needed.

 **A Couple Hours Later:**

"You guy's got your Lists?" Ace asked his crew members who nodded, "Then get to it, I'm goin' to find a cloak."

Once everyone dispersed Ace started walking in a direction he thought was the right one. 'Where am I even supposed to start looking?" Ace thought and as he was walking he didn't know about all the discriminating stares that were directed at him as well as the comments.

"Why is a _human_ here?/ that's disgusting," unfortunately Ace heard the last two comments and immediately left the area going as far as he could to get out of the situation.

"Well, I forgot that the fishmen weren't willing to get to know people back then. Or I guess right now." Ace commented to himself and started walking again thinking but at the same time watching out for a cloak.

'I'm glad,' he thought which made a smile come to his face, 'even though Luffy's been through so much he still has that childish personality and I'm glad that will never change.' Ace thought and he suddenly remembered all the things that have happened to Luffy over the years.

"He's matured some, and I would expect him to lose the innocence but… he hasn't and I'm not complaining." Ace said aloud without thinking about it and smiling at the thought of his brother.

Right after that, he sensed about five people coming towards him in a malicious way. 'Jimbe's territory- oh wait I'm supposed to fight him again.' Ace realized he was in the Fishman District and now looked both upset and excited that he had to fight his old friend.

"What are you not complaining about? You _trash_!" a now revealed Fishman slurred obviously drunk with his buddies laughing around him.

Putting on his mask of not showing any emotion Ace bit back, "Who the hell are you?" Ace asked giving his usual glare. "I think that you're outnumbered here. And you need to get out of this territory." the Fishman said as he and his group cracked their knuckles. "It's Jimbe's and he's comin for a visit so you better get that ass of yours outta here."

"You know I've been looking for a cloak and you five have a lot. he'll have different choices. What's your name?" Ace asked the leader his name but he just scoffed and motion for them to attack.

"Fine, then I'll call you...Stingy," Ace said with a smirk as he effortlessly dodged an attack from all sides by jumping up and running over all the heads.

"Come on Stingy! If your that great hit me once. Right here" Ace stopped right in front of 'Stingy' and pointed to his cheek. The comment only made Stingy even angrier and he charged recklessly only to be knocked back.

Soon Ace got bored of playing around and delivered his famous fire-fist and knocked them all to blissful unconsciousness. Ace turned around with the cloaks and started heading back to his ship and Luffy because he sensed Jimbe coming towards him. 'Shit! All he saw was the attack.' he panicked as he went back to the ship.

"Who are you!?" Jimbe yelled as he chased Ace. "Why would you beat my crew mates!" he yelled and Ace had an unamused look on his face. "They attacked me first! I was just defending!" Ace yelled back as a way to defend himself and he ran with the new cloaks.

Jimbe didn't believe a word he was saying due too the stolen cloaks in his hands. And as soon as they neared the Piece of Spadille Jimbe quit his pursuit of Ace and jumped towards his ship to make it so he couldn't escape.

"Yari Nami!" He yelled and sent a spear made of water straight where Luffy was in the ship, the cabin.

"LUFFY!" Ace yelled in horror as the water hit the cabin and Luffy who was out of sight.

A few moments before, Luffy sensed the attack coming but didn't get out of the cabin even though he heard Ace's shouts for him to move. Instead, he searched around the room and put a blindfold on, and then the water hit before he could get out.

"Gomu-Gomu no, Jet Bullet!" Luffy yelled and attacked immediately after the dust settled. Jimbe's eye's widened when he saw that there was someone in the cabin, 'I swore that there was no one in there!' Jinbe yelled in thought as he barely avoided the attack.

Luffy hit the solid ground and Jinbe saw his injury that was only a little graze in the rib area, but he also had a makeshift blindfold on. "Kid I'm so-" Jimbe started but unfortunately for him, Ace got over his shock and lunged attacking with his strongest punch without using his fire.

"Luffy! Are you okay!? Tell me your okay," Ace looked in his eyes after checking over his injury and saw his facing Jimbe's direction with a serious aura around him.

"It's been a while." Luffy murmured as quietly as he could and started to tear up as he saw his nakama. Ace saw the moment a calmly but still panicky tried to calm him down enough so he wouldn't cry.

"I'm sorry kid, I didn't know you were in there I meant to just stop your captain." Jimbe tried to explain. He got a glare from Ace but strangely Luffy's mouth broke into a wide and sunny grin, "It's okay! You're a good person so I know you wouldn't hurt me, too much." Luffy said but Ace still had a scowl and pulled Luffy aside.

"Lu I still have to fight him so we can get to pops." Ace said and Luffy 'oh'ed, "Why don't you just challenge Whitebeard here and ask Jinbe to call Whitebeard before you guys fight above water?" Luffy said as if it was obvious.

I didn't really understand that but I think I understood it at the same time. Hey you," Ace said and then called Jinbe to get his attention. "Your allies with Whitebeard, right?" Ace asked and when he nodded cautiously Ace smirked. "Then I can fight you to get to him." Ace said and Jinbe's eyes hardened.

"Is that what you want then? Just a fight?" he asked and Ace nodded an excited smile creeping on to his face, "Yeah you can call that Whitebeard, but I'll be topside ready to fight you." Ace said and then turned around and dragged Luffy back to the ship that now had a huge gaping hole through the cabin.

After Ace left with Luffy Jinbe pulled out a transponder snail and dialed the number of Whitebeard.

"Hello-yoi?" a voice said on the other side.

"It's Jinbe, Marco bring me to pops right away, I got some news," Jinbe said in a tone that said it was important and hearing the tone the first division commander got interested in the news and started heading to Whitebeards chair that was stationed on the deck.

"Pops-yoi. Jinbe's on the phone. Says he's got news." Marco said and Whitebeard raised an eyebrow as he took the snail.

"What is it my son?" he asked and Jimbe got right to it, "Fire-fist Ace, he's here and he challenged me to a fight just to get to you." Jinbe said and Whitebeard 'hmm'ed'

"I see, well what island is it going to be on?" Whitebeard asked as the members on the deck started listening in on the conversation.

"Most likely the first island in the New World," Jinbe said and Whitebeard nodded and thanked Jinbe before hanging up.

"Change course, we're going to meet up with Jinbe, you guy's will soon have a new brother."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the support you guys, Your guys' positive reviews really encourage me to keep writing for this story. Also please let me know on things I can do to make my writing better. I want to make the chapters better for you guys.**

 **On to the story,**

* * *

 **The Piece of Spadille, 5 minutes out from breaching the surface**

"Get off the railing, and I told you not to mess with those bandages, Luffy." Ace said swatting away Luffy's hand from his bandages.

"But their too tight~" he whined and tried to reach for them again, "I said NO!" Ace said and hugged Luffy with his arms to the side so he would stop messing with them. Luffy stopped struggling and they fell into a comfortable silence watching the fish swim around them as they each thought.

"Should I do the same thing as last time," Ace murmured skillfully warding away the bad memories of his family. "I might as well since I challenged Jinbe…" he figured he'd only give half hate.

"Ace?" Luffy asked which brought Ace's attention to him, "Are you going to fight seriously," he asked and Ace let out a puff of air in mild frustration. "Yeah, don't quite know what to do yet." Ace said and Luffy twisted so he could look up at him.

"I wanna do things partially the same. We don't wanna change the future too much, right?" Ace said and Luffy nodded agreeing and deciding he would do the same once he set sail. "Exactly so that's what I'm going to do."

Just as Ace finished the sentence the ship rose above the surface and their coating popped which drenched the two brothers in water. The moment Luffy was hit with water he immediately slumped in Ace's arms leaving the other weakened brother to hold them both up.

"Damn water," Ace gritted through his teeth as he felt the effects that the water had on him. Finally, once the water settled and the Spadille was slightly rocking Ace used his flames to dry himself off.

"Take off your clothes, Luffy I need to dry them." Ace grumbled as he set Luffy down gently on the deck. "Okay," Luffy said handing his shirt over and then his shorts keeping his boxers on for obvious reasons.

"Hey, Captain!" Duece yelled coming out of the navigation room, " Are you an' Luffy good down there? There was a lot of water splashing around." Duece said and Ace gave a thumbs up. "Yeah, we're good just a little splash. Nothin' to worry about." Ace yelled back and Deuce nodded before heading back in.

After Ace finished drying off Luffy's clothes by holding a flame above it high enough so it wouldn't burn Luffy suddenly had a thought. "Where did you fight Jinbe before?" Luffy asked curiously and Ace shrugged.

"Don't know, too long ago. Ne, do you wanna play a little joke?" Ace asked with a mischevious smirk. Luffy grinned and nodded and the two brothers left to plan their little prank.

"Who should we use these on?" Luffy asked Ace who already knew exactly who to target. "Duece and Saber but we're gonna need to set up a few more things before we actually start it." Ace said and Luffy just nodded with an excited grin on his face.

Quickly after that, the two brothers set up one of the traps they would always use for catching prey in the winter. It had a net and Luffy covered it with leaves, and Ace put the finishing touch by putting the 'special' cookies he and Luffy made before on top.

"Hey Lu, I don't think those leaves were necessary on the ship." Ace said but Luffy just looked at him confusedly so he just shrugged and let his grin reappear, "Alright your target is deuce, you gotta keep him by the galley door while I get Saber to charge." Luffy nodded with a determined look before giving his brother a quick high-five before heading straight for deuce.

"Duece where are you?!" Luffy yelled out his grin growing wider when he heard deuce's reply from the navigation room. Luffy flew across the deck barreling into Deuce who stepped out at Luffy's yell. "Deuce come with me and look what me 'n Ace did," Luffy said now dragging him back across the deck and to the galley door where he stopped in front of him and smiled.

"Luufffy? What's going on it's a little suspicious." Duece said and pushed Luffy to the side a little before opening the galley door and seeing the obvious trap. 'Who would even fall for that?' he thought exasperatedly before turning around and starting towards the navigation room before he heard a yell coming towards him at a fast rate.

"LUUFFYY DOONN'TT EAATT ALLL THEE COOOOKIIIEESSS!" Saber yelled running to the galley at top speed, unfortunately, bringing Deuce with him.

As soon as they were in the galley the trap activated under their feet and they were flung up into the air leaves flying up with them. Once everything settled Luffy and Ace were clutching their stomachs at the faces that the two made.

"My lord I can't believe I really got caught in this," Duece said in mild shock and then holding back a snicker at seeing Saber trying to reach the cookies that were on the ground. "Could you guys stop dying of laughter for a moment and let us down?" he asked and Ace calmed down enough to burn the rope so that they dropped to the ground in a heap which sent them laughing again.

"Very funny guys, but if you hadn't noticed the mood of the sip we are mourning our lives." Saber said after Deuce helped him up. "I mean you challenged _Whitebeard_ the strongest man in the world. And you're going to fight the Warlord Jinbe."

Ace scratched his neck sheepishly before shrugging and Luffy was unusually quiet so Duece asked him. "What do you think about all this Luffy?" Duece asked and Luffy put a hand to his chin.

"Ace is gonna win against Jinbe… but he won't win against Whitebeard." Luffy said and Saber sputtered. "And what are we going to do while you fight them?!" Saber said and Luffy just realized something and nodded along with Saber.

"Yeah Ace, what am I supposed to do?" He asked curiously head tilted to the side, and Ace just ignored the comment not wanting to answer it at the moment. "What is the island we're going to land on first." Ace said and Duece shut up Saber and Luffy so he could answer the question.

"It's called Mystoria Island, and it's a foresty island filled with plant life by what's known about it," Deuce explained and then saw both brothers grin in anticipation. 'These two confuse me sometimes.' he thought but was knocked out of his thoughts when Luffy jumped on his back telling him to play with him.

"Come on Deuce I wanna play~" Luffy whined and Deuce finally gave up and walked off with Luffy hanging off him. Ace just laughed and left to find something to occupy his time until they got to the island.

 **A Day Later, Coast of Mystoria Island:**

The piece of Spadille docked silently with just a few murmurs being spoken, and Ace searched the island for Jinbe's presence. "He's on the other side," Luffy said quietly so the crew wouldn't hear. Ace nodded and moved so that he stood in front of his crew who were ready to set up camp on the island.

"Guys, as you know I've challenged the warlord Jinbe to a fight. During this fight, I don't want any of you to interrupt." Ace said and spoke again before anyone else could. "This fight is between me and _him_ only." Ace said with a serious look that made the crew nod reluctantly.

As the crew left the ship to find a suitable place to camp, Ace turned to Luffy who was looking uncharacteristically serious. "You can't interfere little brother." Ace said and just as he did Luffy's face turned into a pout.

"I know, doesn't mean I have to like it," Luffy said shortly.

After the little conversation, Luffy and Ace left the ship and headed straight to the other side of the island to where Jinbe was waiting. And as they were walking Ace put on his mask of a smirk and an attitude.

"Huh, so you actually came." Ace said in a mocking way as Jimbe stood facing him. "It's not too late for you to stop this," Jimbe said and Ace faltered for a second before charging in with his signature attack.

"Fire-fist!" Ace yelled out but reacted fast when he hit the ground and immediately found Jimbe so he attacked him again and again until he landed a solid hit on the fourth time. As Jimbe flew back Ace gained a smirk, 'I really did get stronger.' Ace thought and then Jinbe gave his own attack.

"Buraikan," Jimbe took a stance with his hand out as a ball of water formed in his other hand. Once it was ready he shot it at Ace who sensed it with his haki and started to charge prior, both of them jumped in the air and their attacks clashed, fire and water.

"Woah, captain…" Deuce murmured as he watched Ace go head to head with Jimbe in the air of all places. The two would only touch the ground to get another boost into the air. Duece then looked over and didn't see Luffy anywhere.

"You seen Luffy anywhere, Aggie?" Duece asked tearing his eyes away from the fight, " I know he's probably not at the ship with his brother up there fighting." Deuce said and then started walking towards the fight.

Luffy was sitting on the sidelines clearly in sight but Jinbe wouldn't attack him he knew that much, "Luffy?" Duece asked coming up behind Luffy who grinned instantly at knowing who it was. "Why're you here? Ace said that we're not allowed to interfere with his fight." Duece said as Jimbe got a particularly hard hit in and Ace went flying into a tree.

"What? Ace never said that I couldn't watch." Luffy said and smiled when Ace got right back up and attacked with his Hibashira attack from under Jimbe.

"I see what you mean," Duece said with a fond smile on his face. 'These brothers… they truly love each other a lot.' he thought but then an important thought came to mind. "Well, are you going to come back to camp for dinner? Or to sleep?" he asked already having an inkling of what the answer would be.

With a determined look already on his face, Luffy shook his head, "I'll stay right here for a week if I have to. I'm not leaving until Ace does." Luffy said resolutely as he remembered what happened to Ace before he came back.

"I see then I guess I'll have to bring the crew out here to keep you company," Duece said turning around with a full smile that Luffy couldn't see.

 **5 Days Later:**

"Go Sen Mai Gawara Sei Ken!" Jimbe yelled as soon as he saw an opening he hit Ace in the abdomen which immediately made him spit out blood and fly back. As soon as he went flying back Ace started on his next attack knowing that it would take a bit to finish.

"Dai Enkai: Entei," Ace put his hand in the air as soon as he recovered and a humongous flaming ball formed. Ace threw it with a battle cry straight to his opponent and it consumed Jinbe. Knocking him unconscious.

When the fire dissipated the only sound heard was Ace's labored breathing and the few sounds from the surrounding nature. "Heh," Ace gave a weak laugh before collapsing to the ground from exhaustion.

"I can't believe it. Captain did it." one crew member said before the crew erupted into cheers. "Captain did it!"

What they didn't notice was as soon as it ended Luffy charged over to Ace and held him in a light hug. "Their here and they are almost here. Going to be here in a few minutes." Luffy said and Ace frowned looking at his face.

"You did sleep and eat, Right?" Ace said and when Luffy looked away Ace immediately jumped up and hit Luffy over the head and started yelled at him.

"Whose the brat who challenged me?" Ace immediately stopped lecturing Luffy as tears threatened to fall at hearing the voice. "Pops," Ace whispered so quietly that only Luffy could hear it.

Ace wiped the tears away as he turned around with a distrustful look plastered on his face, "I am." Ace said but before anyone could say anything else ace gave a soft look to Luffy before picking him up and throwing him to the rest of the crew.

Getting the message they started running as soon as Ace charged Whitebeard. Luffy struggled as hard as he could and finally broke free when he saw Ace get knocked down and not get back up like he has the past five days.

"ACEEE!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Mystoria Island:**

"ACEEE!" Luffy yelled in a panic as he saw no one but Ace as he charged towards him running at full speed. Before Luffy could make it back to Ace a blur of blue and yellow fire known as Marco the Pheonix stopped right in front of him. Instantly with memories clouding his mind, Luffy let out a massive wave of haki.

"What the shit!? That kid has conquerors!" a pompadoured man exclaimed as he saw many of his crewmates struggle to stay on their feet.

With Marco momentarily distracted by the haki, Luffy resumed his running and stood in front of the unconscious Ace in a protective stance. "I won't let you have _Ace_!" Luffy hissed as he looked Whitebeard straight in the eye with a determined glint in his eye.

'Is this kid challenging pops?' Marco thought, 'how crazy is this crew?!' he thought as he watched what was going on. "Gurararara! Brat, are you challenging me now?" Whitebeard said with an interested laugh. "All we want is for Ace to join us as a son and brother," Whitebeard explained with a soft look.

After Whitebeard said that Luffy snapped out of his memories and fell out of his stance. "So your gonna be his...Father?" Luffy asked for clarification and he was met with nods from everyone who didn't pass out.

Marco who had hidden his presence slowly throughout the ordeal quickly turned into his phoenix form and shot towards Ace. he grabbed Ace with his talons just as Luffy started to react and was about to fly off but then Luffy latched onto Ace's legs as they flew higher, Marco sighed and flew to the water to shake him off.

When they were over the water Luffy grit his teeth as Marco started doing barrel rolls in the air trying to knock him off. Luffy flung his body in the air trying to get on top of Marco but instead, Marco shot off in the direction of the famous Moby Dick leaving him to fall.

"Ahhhhhh! Deucyyyyyyy!" Luffy yelled out in horror as he fell to the sea Luffy was too far out to grab anything on shore so all he could do is fall. On the shore, Duece came running back and cursed turning to Whitebeard he glared. "LUFFY! Dammit, he just tried to stay with his brother and now you're going to _KILL_ him!?" Duece said looking Whitebeard in the eye. Duece saw Whitebeards eyes widen in realization, "He's a devil fruit user?" Whitebeard said and looked to where Luffy was falling to the sea and saw him about to hit the water.

"Thatch-" Whitebeard started but the pompadoured man called Thatch was already moving. "Already on it pops, Jozu throw me." He said with a serious face and so the big man picked Thatch up and threw him in the direction of where Luffy just hit the water. Thatch hit the water and immediately opened his eyes to start the search.

With the sea water stinging his eyes Thatch finally caught a glimpse of Luffy and started swimming faster as his lungs burned to reach him. Thatch broke the surface and immediately cursed as Luffy's head lolled onto his shoulder, "Where's Namur when you need him?!" he cursed and started to swim as fast as he could towards the shore once he saw the team ready and waiting for him.

When a wave almost pulled both of them under and Luffy didn't react in the slightest bit a pang of fear went through his body and he started to push his body to swim even faster. "Damn Turkey,' he thought as he swam.

After many stressful minutes, for Thatch and those on shore Thatch dragged Luffy onto the sand let the team of nurses take over. Thatch took a moment and stared at the nurses nervously as they started CPR before sitting down to rest his limbs.

Once Thatch hit the ground He noticed Deuce walking up behind him and stopping next to him. With a worried glance to Luffy Duece sat down next to Thatch and sighed, "Luffy's pretty strong you know. Pretty damn close to Ace in terms of power. He'll fight-" just as Deuce started to say it they heard a cough and many sighs of relief.

"So his name is Luffy then." Thatch said and smiled.

"A little warning," Deuce started which got everyone's attention, "He's unconscious right now, so is Ace I presume." he got a nod. "You better hope he's still unconscious when Luffy wakes up." Deuce finished and he smirked at the confusion written on everyone's expressions.

"Let me put it this way, anyone who made a move on Luffy since I joined was beaten into oblivion," Deuce said and some faces turned to one of understanding while the others turned to shock.

"I see. If you would like then you can tail us with your ship while we treat the two brothers." Whitebeard said, and Deuce nodded not wanting to make any more trouble then there already is.

 **On the Moby Dick:**

"Oi Marco, Pops is calling a meeting with the commanders." Thatch said barging into Marco's room where he was doing paperwork. "Oh, and you almost killed that kid. Luffy," Thatch added with a hint of anger in it. Marco sighed abandoning the paperwork and then following Thatch to the meeting room.

Once they got there the meeting began, "What this about me killing that brat?" Marco asked with an uninterested look on his face. Thatch then stepped forward and explained.

"The brat that was hanging onto Ace was actually his brother." Thatch started and Marco's eyes widened a fraction, "Not only that but he was actually a devil fruit user. When you shook him off he fell into the water and nearly drowned." Thatch explained and Marco's expression turned to a worried one.

"He's unconscious in the med bay but that brings us to the main reason for this meeting. All you Pops," Thatch said answering the unspoken question and Whitebeard nodded in thanks. "Thanks, son, now Izo. How do we not know about the relationship of the Spades?" Whitebeard said and the mentioned man flinched.

"The only info we found on the crew was from observing, and newspaper, rumors you know that kind of stuff. None of the crew seemed close, they talked to each other but there wasn't any concrete evidence that they were close to each other. So it's just like we told you." Izo said but a deep frown formed, "But we now know they are close and that the captain had his brother on that ship. The brother isn't even supposed to be apart of the crew, he wasn't there when we observed them."

After Izo said that everyone went over what they knew about the two brothers currently in the med bay. "That brat… Luffy he has conquerors haki and it's strong." Jozu said and everyone nodded remembering what happened.

"I wonder if Ace has it? We know they both have devil fruits but we only know that Ace has the Mera Mera no Mi. Luffy's is unknown." Thatch said and then Whitebeard spoke up. "Okay then, Marco I want you to head down to the med bay and Check the condition of the brats." Marco nodded and the meeting ended with the commanders going back to what they were doing before.

"Thatch-yoi," Marco said successfully getting the cook's attention, "I'm going over to the Ace's ship before I head down to the Med Bay to see if there is any info we should know about them," Marco said and Thatch grinned.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want something to happen to our soon to be brothers." Thatch said and followed after Marco. Marco gave a smirk, 'yeah pops probably will want both of them now,' he thought before walking to the figurehead and transforming then he grabbed Thatch as he took off.

Over on the Spadille, the watch had just notified everyone of who was coming and now everyone was panicking on the deck. "Duece! What're we gonna do!?" Pinnacle was yelling running all around but Duece just sighed and shrugged. "We'll probably just avoid the whole ' know like half lie and half-truth." Duece said calmly which slightly calmed the crew members down slightly.

Marco landed on the main deck dropping Thatch before and then looked across the deck for someone who seemed to be in charge. "How can I help you guys?" Duece asked walking in front of the group.

"Yeah, Deuce, Marco here wants to know more about Ace n' Luffy." Thatch said with a carefree grin. Duece looked skeptical but still motioned for them to follow to the galley.

"What do you wanna know?" Duece asked a semi-serious face on as he sat at the table inviting the two to do the same.

"As you might know the two are in our infirmary right now and seeing that they can't give us any information about other medical things we should know about, we came here," Marco said and Duece put a hand to his chin in thought.

'Should I tell them about Ace's narcolepsy? Most likely no, he challenged their captain after all.' Duece wondered. Coming to a decision Duece spoke up, "There wasn't much about them only that they are crazy strong and stubborn. Oh and hungry," He said making sure there was no trace of a lie on his face.

"Really? That's all? Can we speak to your doctor, just to make sure?" Thatch asked and Duece shook his head no.

"Our doctor of sorts left the crew not to long ago." he said thinking of Sabo, Deuce then looked at the two pirates, "Is that all?" he asked and Marco nodded but Thatch looked like he wanted to know more.

"How is Luffy doing?" Duece asked finally before Marco and Thatch left the room. "We're going to check on him right now," Marco said and Left for the Moby.

Once they finally got back to their ship they headed straight for the infirmary, what happened to the doctor?" Thatch murmured in thought and Marco shook his head fondly. "Just relax-yoi," Marco said and Thatch grinned.

"Yeah? Your the one that should be worried, you threw him off. What if he holds grudges?" Thatch asked an amused expression on his face while Marco shook his head. After the comment, the two fell into a comfortable silence until they heard some ruckus coming from the infirmary.

"Bay? What's going on!?" Thatch yelled running into the infirmary with Marco close behind, "Thatch, Marco! Thank god someone who can hold him down is here." Bay the head nurse said and then the two noticed the screams for help and Luffy thrashing around. It seemed like he was awake but there was a dullness in his eyes that told otherwise.

"Go hold him down while we determine what's happening inside that night terror." Bay said and the two nodded in agreement. Marco and Thatch held down Luffy who was constantly calling out names they didn't know except for _Ace_.

With everyone in the room, no one noticed the occupant of the bed over from him shifting like he was going to wake up any moment. "Lu?"

Everything in the room stopped once they heard the murmur. They turned around pausing in holding Luffy down to see Ace sit up on his bed. "Ace you shouldn't be up right now…" Bay said in a serious manner but it fell on deaf ears as Ace swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Luffy it's only a nightmare, don't worry your with me now." Ace said pulling Luffy into a hug which caused him to relax slightly, "It's all in the past and it's different now." Ace said and finally Luffy was calmed down and awake.

"You okay now?" he asked and Luffy responded by giving a nod against his chest and a hug back before they separated. "Good, ...this is Marco, Thatch, and Bay." Ace said the last part under his breath so no one would hear but Luffy. After that Ace quickly turned around with a glare on his face, "Why is Luffy in a hospital bed?"

"Ah, well… Long story short the little guy fell into the water and nearly drowned." Thatch said conveniently leaving out how Marco dumped him in the ocean. Ace nodded accepting the explanation with a mild glare still plastered on before he was jerked off his feet and landed in his hospital bed.

"You shouldn't be awake right now, stay in bed." Bay said and Ace frowned at hearing this. "Bed rest for at least two to three days." she finished and Ace's frown deepened. "I'm not going to stay in here because of little injuries like these. I've had much worse than this, so bad that I practically died." Ace said in an annoyed tone.

Once Ace finished he noticed Luffy flinch while reaching for his beloved hat and the grim faces of everyone in the room, "What? It's the same with my brother," Ace commented in a nonchalant voice as the eyes snapped to Luffy who just shrugged clearly not caring in response.

The tense mood instantly disappeared at the stomach growls of the two D. brothers. "Hahahaha! Looks like you two are hungry. Wanna get some food?" Thatch said but Bay shot him a warning glance so he chuckled nervously. "I mean Luffy you can come with me and we'll bring something back for Ace." Luffy's face did not dampen in mood form the mention of food because he knew Ace trusted them.

"Shishishishishishi! Yay! Food!" Luffy said jumping off of his bed and running out of the room. "O-oi wait up! You don't even know where your going!" Thatch yelled after Luffy who was already on the deck staring around in excitement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Moby Dick:**

"So this is Ace's ship…" Luffy murmured as he stepped over something not bothering to see what it was until he heard a bark. "A dog? COOL!" Luffy yelled and jumped on the dog not hearing the shout of warning from Jozu across the deck. Jozu started to run in an attempt to keep the kid from getting mauled, 'damn kid, he's gonna rip you to shreds.' he thought but stopped in his tracks at the scene before him.

"What!?" Jozu yelled in disbelief Luffy was cuddling the huge battle dog and Stefan wasn't doing anything in retaliation. Stephan just wrapped his big tail around Luffy who laughed. "How! Stephan only lets Pops touch him, and sometimes Marco but still! Did you use haki?" Jozu asked and Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"Why would I do that?" Luffy said as he petted Stephans fur, 'so he knows what haki is," Jozu thought and then spoke up, "then how'd you get him to like you?" he asked and Luffy shrugged before standing up and brushing the dog hair off.

"Luffy! Where'd you go? We're supposed to get some food," Thatch yelled out and Luffy waved a quick bye to Jozu and Stephan before running over to where Thatch was waiting for him. "Shishishishishi! Sorry I met a big dog," Luffy said and Thatch waved a hand dismissing the comment.

"Come on the galley's this way," Thatch said already walking and Luffy followed already getting excited at the concept of getting food. Once they walked in the galley the first thing that was noticed was how big the galley was. "We have a lot of brothers and sisters to feed so we gotta have a place for them all to sit." Thatch said with a proud smile on his face.

"Brothers and Sisters?" Luffy asked and Thatch nodded, "All the crew members you see are my brothers and sisters." Thatch said and Luffy put a hand to his chin in thought. "How'd you become brothers?" Luffy wondered aloud and then his eyes lit up. "Did you all have sake together!?" Luffy yelled with his grin back full force.

"Sake? Not really, we just joined the crew. Pops' wants his crew to be his family and blood doesn't really matter anyway so we're brothers and sisters. But why'd you say sake?" Thatch said and Luffy's smile grew softer. "Because that's how I got my brothers," he said Thatch was a little confused, 'brothers? I thought Ace was the only one.' he thought but shook his head leaving that thought for later.

"Why don't you wait here while I get some food ready?" Thatch suggested just as Izo walked in and Luffy nodded before sitting down at a random table and looking around for something to do.

It didn't take long for Luffy to start fidgeting around and so he was about to head out of the galley but Izo started walking towards him carrying a kimono and a small box. "I don't think That would like it if you left in the middle of him making food," Izo commented and sat in front of Luffy.

He smiled softly when he saw the curiosity in Luffy's eyes at what he was holding. "It's a sewing kit. Recently this kimono got ripped because of the marines so now I have to fix it so it doesn't get worse. Would you like to watch?" Izo asked and Luffy nodded watching Izo closely.

Izo pulled out a light blue thread and a needle before he started stitching the rip together making it look like it was never there. "That's like what Sabo did with mine and Ace's clothes!" Luffy said like he figured out something really important.

"Really? Who's Sabo?" Izo asked with genuine curiosity as Thatch walked out with two plates of food.

"Hmmm," Luffy wondered if he should say but then a plate of food was set in front of him and he immediately picked the whole thing up and devoured everything in seconds. "So that's what he meant about being hungry… Could Sabo be your crew's doctor?" Thatch asked trying to act nonchalant after he put the other plate down.

Luffy shook his head after he finished the second plate and smiled when Thatch disappeared and came back two bigger plates. "Ace never got a doctor," Luffy said and Izo looked troubled. 'Then what happened when you or your crew got injured?" he asked as Luffy ate.

"Sabo would patch us up," Luffy said in-between bites before adding on, "He's my big brother," he said and everything made sense to Thatch and Izo.

After the little game of twenty questions, Luffy finished up the food as Thatch brought it out until he was a nice round shape. Thatch made a second batch of what Luffy ate and they started to head back to the infirmary.

"How are you back to being a twig so fast?!" Thatch exclaimed in shock, just a few moments ago Luffy was bigger than him and now he's back to being half his size. "Shishishi, I don't know. Maybe it's my devil fruit." Luffy said and ran ahead navigating the hallways by sensing Ace. Thatch sighed before running after him.

"Ace! We're back!" Luffy said throwing the Infirmary door open in the process, "We brought some food too, it'sthebestbutnotasgoodasSanji." Luffy ranted all the way to Ace's bed where the said man was pouting at having to stay in bed.

"Your first mate wasn't kidding when he said you guys were always hungry," Thatch said with a grin as he walked in and set down two big plates with a mountain of food on each. Ace looked at the food then Luffy before digging in as fast as he could.

Ace finished his food almost as quickly as Luffy did and he flopped back onto his mattress and sighed. "I-... I don't know what to do," Ace breathed out once everyone except Luffy was out of the room. "I don't want to attack Pop's, but what would it change?" Ace said throwing an arm over his eyes blocking out the light.

"What do you not want to change?" Luffy asked and Ace's hidden eyes widened at the sudden wisdom shown Luffy's usual childish eyes. "You've thought about it before?" Ace asked sitting up and Luffy nodded.

"I want to change a lot of the suffering but that suffering is what made my Nakama who they were." Luffy started and Ace listened quietly, "unless I wanted to change who they were I have no reason to change anything right now." Luffy finished.

"But still…" Ace said and Luffy thought for a moment before talking again, "Just do it." Luffy said finally and Ace's eyes shot up.

"Just think of it like training with the big Ossan," Luffy said with a grin and when Ace didn't answer his grin widened. "I want to explore!" Luffy decided he was about to say something else but Ace's head suddenly fell forward and he was asleep.

"Stupid Narco-whatever," Luffy pouted for a second before jumping off the bed and walking through the long halls of the Moby dick.

" _The islands in the south are warm...  
And their heads get really hot...  
They grow-a pineapples...  
They grow-a coconuts...  
And they're all idiots!_

 _The islands in the north are snowy...  
And their heads get really cold...  
They're very chilly-chilly...  
They're very willy-nilly...  
And they're all idiots!"_

"Huh?" Luffy had come across the main storage room that was in the bottom of the ship. "This place is so big!" Luffy started jumping on the boxes until something caught his eye and he stopped. 'Whay are all these holes here?' Luffy thought as he put his head in one of them and looked around.

Luffy went a little further and found that he could fit and move around, 'does it lead to the kitchen?' once Luffy thought that he started crawling up the hole until he was pulling himself forcefully through. When Luffy tried to breathe in he started to panic when he couldn't get a full breath in his lungs.

Luffy's arms were pinned to his sides as he struggled to break the space around him, 'I can't do anything in this position, and I-' "Can't BREATH!" he finally yelled out in frustration continuing to flex his muscles trying to get out of the hole he was lodged in.

 **With Ace:**

Ace woke up as soon as he sensed the panic coming from Luffy and the nurses were all around his bed trying to keep him from getting up. "Where's Luffy!?" Ace yelled out and when none of the nurses answered Ace jumped and twisted away from all the hands that were grabbing at him before dashing out of the infirmary.

"Ace!" Bay screeched, "Your wounds aren't healed enough for you to be moving like that!" Bay yelled after Ace as he ran out of the infirmary and towards Whitebeards room. As Ace was running towards where he sensed Luffy he didn't notice that he blew by Marco and Thatch or that they started to follow.

Using his old ingrained memories he navigated the halls with relatively no problems and stopped in front of Whitebeards room. 'Pops' room…' he thought but then sensed Luffy and threw the door open to Whitebeard looking curiously to the ceiling.

"Luffy you idiot! How can you not break out of a vent?!" Ace yelled and jumped toward the ceiling breaking the wood with a punch and grabbing a pipe so he didn't fall back down. "Stupid little brothers, always making me worry." Ace grumbled and grabbed onto the slightly bulging vent before ripping it downwards and watching with an unamused face as Luffy fell downwards.

"Ace! you're here!" Luffy said surprised but was cut off from saying anything else as Thatch spoke. "How d-did you even get in there?!" Thatch asked with a laugh threatening to come out. Luffy laughed and stood up.

"Shishishi! I was exploring and I found a hole in the wall," Luffy said with an 'it explains everything' tone.

"You idiot!" Ace said hitting Luffy over the head as he fell from the ceiling, "How would it make any sense to keep going through such a tiny place where you couldn't breathe!?" Ace yelled masking his worry with anger.

"Ace~ that hurt, and I don't know I wanted to see if it went to the kitchen!" Luffy yelled back with a pout. "I-i don't even have a response to that," Ace said with a tired sigh and shrugged, "Just don't do it again, got it Lu?" Ace nodded satisfied when Luffy gave him a thumbs up.

"Ace," Whitebeard called out and Ace turned around to look him in the eyes. "I see your feeling better. Do you know why your on this ship?" Whitebeard asked and Ace stiffly shook his head.

"I at first wanted you to join my crew and become my son. But now I see that you are close to your brother, and so I want to extend that offer to him as well." Whitebeard said and Ace looked at Whitebeard with a blank stare. "So-" Ace started But was interrupted by Luffy.

"Sorry, Ossan, I can't join you," Luffy said hands on hips and a grin on his face and Ace just smiled with a tinge of fondness to it. "The pirate king can't be on a crew, they have to be the captain!" Luffy said proudly, and Whitebeard laughed,

"Gurararara! Is that so? You're still welcome to stay on the ship then. Ace?" Whitebeard said and Ace met his gaze with a determined one.

"I don't need a father. Don't forget Whitebeard that I still challenged you, and as soon as we get to an island me n' Luffy are off this ship!" Ace said still looking at Whitebeard determinedly. 'Just training.'

"Yeah!" Luffy pumped his fists in the air before Ace grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the room and towards the figurehead.

The two brothers stayed on the figurehead and watched the sunset, "Well, I made my decision. I'm starting tomorrow." Ace said as he hugged Luffy to his chest.

"Hey-yoi," Marco said getting the boys attention, "I'm here to lead you to your new room," Marco said and Ace begrudgingly got up and then helped Luffy stand who was starting to doze off. "Sure lead the way," Ace said with indifference clear in his tone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, so I know it's been a while but I've been in a rut and I've finally got the motivation to continue the story. I hope I can get back into it fast, and enjoy the chapter.**

 **A couple of days later:**

"Fire fist!" Ace yelled as he jumped from a familiar hiding place close to Whitebeards chair that overlooked the whole ship. 'Justtrainingjusttraining. Come on it's not that hard, I already know that they'll help me if I fall overboard.' Ace thought as he charged Whitebeard. As soon as Whitebeard was about to hit Ace away he ducked, hid his presence and moved as fast as he could to the other side of whitebeard and then activated his flames. "FIRE FIST!" Ace threw his punch and it was blocked by Whitebeards palm. After the fire went out Whitebeard quickly picked Ace up by his shirt and set him down by the galley door.

"Go on and get some food. I'm sure your brother is waiting for you." Ace glared at Whitebeard but still tore his eyes away and peaked inside the galley and sure enough, Luffy was talking with Thatch, Izo, and Jozu. Ace sighed and walked in the galley getting everyone's attention. "Ace! Nice of you to join us, Luffy was just telling me about all your adventures. Did you really shipwreck and find your first mate?" Thatch said and Ace had to hold back a smile. "Yeah, his names Deuce." Ace said seemingly giving attitude. Thatch gave a wide grin and then handed Ace a plate of breakfast that he devoured in an instant.

After fighting Whitebeard and eating to his content Ace felt familiar tiredness start to grip him, "great." Ace murmured to himself and managed to tap Luffy before he fell unconscious. "Ace? Aceeeeee, ACE!" Thatch yelled and when he didn't wake up Thatch started to panic. "ACE!? LUFFY! HOW CAN YOU BE LAUGHING RIGHT NOW!? DID HE JUST DIE!" Thatch gasped with a realization. "What if he was allergic to something I gave him. I coulda just killed him without knowing! I mean you guys didn't have a doctor so how would you know?! Oh god BAYYY Get up here!" Thatch yelled as Luffy just laughed and watched as Bay came busting through the infirmary door and into the kitchen.

"What's the situation?!" Bay yelled and got everyone's attention. "I don't know for sure he kinda just passed out." Thatch said taking a closer look at Ace as Marco came flying in with a look of urgency. "Shishishi, Ace is just sleepin' see?" Luffy said and poked Ace's cheek and watched as his eyes slowly opened.

"ACE! I'm so glad I didn't kill you!" Thatch said with relief rolling off him. "Like you could kill me." Ace said as he stood up and dusted his shorts off. "So what's the plan for today?" Ace asked and Thatch had a smirk on his face. "Wow, Ace it's almost as if you're already apart of the crew," he said wiggling his eyebrows to Ace. Ace just rolled his eyes and walked out of the galley searching for someone who will give him answers.

 **With Luffy:**

As Ace and Thatch were conversing Luffy made his way to the figurehead to think. When he got there he took a deep breath of the salty air and closed his eyes and paid attention to waves rocking the Moby Dick. 'I don't feel as strong as I was at Raftel…' Luffy sighed. 'Maybe I should go train on an island, or me n' Ace could train with his Nakama.' Luffy opened his eyes and stared at the clouds overhead. "What about my Nakama?" Luffy thought aloud.

"You know your our Nakama now too, right? Not just Ace," Marco asked as he walked up to Luffy at the figurehead. Luffy sat up with a grin and nodded to Marco who accepted the answer. "You looked like you were thinking real hard. Wanna tell me what it was?" Marco said with a small smile which made Luffy's face a little more serious.

"W-well something happened a while back and I decided I need to get stronger and stronger and stronger!" Luffy said now standing up with a determined look on his face. Marco chuckled and stood up next to Luffy, "Well I think I can help with that. how about we start training together?" he said and Luffy's head snapped towards Marco. As he saw the truth in his expression he displayed his famous D grin and cheered. "YATTA!"

Before Luffy could cheer any further Marco's Transponder Snail started ringing. _Purupurupurupurupurp- gatcha_ "It's Marco-yoi." he said over that phone. "Marco! We didn't see it until now but there's going to be a large storm right where we're going to pass through there's no time to change course. We already told Pops and you guys need to prepare as soon as possible." Marco sighed and thanked the navigator for the notice before hanging up. Marco looked to the sky and sure enough, there were traces of clouds forming. "Alright, Luffy will you do me a favor?" Luffy nodded with a grin, "I need you to go tell everyone there's a storm and to meet on the main deck." Luffy nodded and ran off.

The first person he ran into was Ace who he just told to go to the deck. Next, he ran through the halls of the quarters yelling "THERE'S A STORM! ALL HANDS!" He did the same thing in the galley the training rooms and the workshop. Soon Luffy once he checked other places for people he went back to the deck and found Ace again then stood next to him listening to Marco's instructions.

"There's going to be a pop-up storm of huge magnitude and we need all hands to help prepare before it hits. I need everyone to split up into even groups." Marco said and waited for everyone to get in groups before speaking again. "Group one your in charge of moving anything that could fall off the ship down to storage. Group two your in charge of the sails. Group three secure the infirmary and galley. The rest of you need to keep an eye out for the storm." Marco finished.

"HAI!" and with that everyone split up for their job.

"Ace~ this is boringgg," Luffy wined as he leaned over the railing. "I know, why do I have to do this? I'm not even apart of this crew yet." Ace said leaning over the railing with Luffy. "Was that a yet I heard?" Thatch said walking up from behind Ace with a poorly concealed grin. Ace was about to give a snotty reply but he sensed an attack coming before he could.

"Heat Haze!" Ace yelled out as Flames shot out from his hand and destroyed a cannonball about to hit the Moby Dick. once the smoke dissipated Ace spotted the ship attacking, "I don't remember this," he murmured to himself so no one except maybe Luffy could hear if he was listening.

"All the devil fruit users need to go inside! The storm is here!" Marco yelled out as the ship started rocking and rain started pouring. Ace and Luffy didn't listen to the order and continued to stay and block cannonballs with Luffy not having used his devil fruit power. "Ace, there's only rain around the ship," Luffy said and Ace nodded in understanding. "the captain has a Devil fruit."

"Ace, Luffy! What are you guys still doing out here?!" Thatch said with urgency, "you're supposed to be inside the waves are getting real big. You guys get swept away I don't wanna have to go get ya," he said and Luffy nodded in response. "That's part of the fun, Shishishi!" Luffy said. "Also," he said with a more serious tone, "it's a devil fruit and more ships are coming," Luffy said and Thatch nodded. "Ahh My new brothers are so smart~," he said but then turned serious when he sensed a cannonball flying towards all three of them.

Moving past Ace and Luffy, Thatch quickly drew his sword and cut the cannonball in half. "Hey! I was gonna get that!" Ace yelled and Thatch bit back While Luffy wandered away because he started sensing a big object moving towards them. As he got to the figurehead a ship started to appear it was larger and had more weapons than any of the smaller ships around it.

"Ace! Thatchy! Marco! Look how huge that cannonball is!" Luffy yelled out as the bigger ship shot a cannonball covered with spikes out of a significantly bigger cannon located at the bow of their ship. "Luffy! That thing has spikes don't try to break it!" Ace yelled as Luffy grabbed his hat. "Yeah, Luffy ya can't possibly punch that thing!" Thatch yelled along with Ace.

"Just let the swordsman take care of it Luffy," Marco said worriedly because the thing had spikes on it.

"Gum Gummmm- Balloon!" Luffy called out as he jumped in the trajectory path and sucked air into his mouth to make himself into a cushion. The cannonball pushed Luffy to the deck but instead of breaking the planks Luffy let out the air and the cannonball rolled off him. "OUCHIE! Hah hah hah," Luffy said as he touched his puncture wounds. "THAT WAS RUDEEEE!" Luffy yelled and picked up the cannonball before throwing it as hard as he could back at the ship and watch the ship explode.

Many of the crew stood dumbfounded from seeing Luffy's devil fruit while Ace ran towards Luffy with a fist raised. "You idiot! You didn't have a cloak on, what if you get a bounty what are you gonna do then!" Ace yelled as he brought his fist down on Luffy. "Ace~ I'm sorry~ you got to fight a lot and I was bored," Luffy whined and Ace stood up straighter with his arms crossed. "You have to promise to wear some kind of disguise whenever you leave or fight and No devil fruit." Ace said in a resolute tone and Luffy nodded quickly. "Good now let's take care of the rest of these ships." Ace said and Luffy popped and cracked his knuckles.

"Don't think you guys can have all the fun- yoi" Marco said from atop a mast and Thatch cheered. "Yeah, the hens right! I want some fun!" Thatch exclaimed and snickered at the glare Marco threw his way. "You take the ships on the right and me n' Luffy'll take the ones on the left." Ace said with an excited grin. "Go get your cloak…" Ace whispered and Luffy left

Luffy quickly covered himself with a random cloak he found and rushed back to Ace, "Gum Gummm- Rocket!" Luffy yelled as Ace grabbed on and they flew towards the closest ship. "Those brats, come on Marco step on it!"

 **After:**

"There was minimal damage, no casualties, and it seems to have been just another challenger," Marco reported to Whitebeard. "Hmmm, thanks, my son. What about Ace?" Whitebeard said not having to elaborate any further for Marco to understand. "I-" as soon as Marco started to speak they heard a knock on Whitebeards door and thatch walked in.

"I heard you were talking about Ace." Thatch said and Whitebeard raised an eyebrow, "today I heard Ace say the word yet. He told Luffy that he wasn't in the crew yet." Thatch said with an excited grin which made Whitebeard and Marco grin as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Please check out the poll on my profile, trying to plan for the future chapters.**

* * *

 **The Next Morning:**

Luffy was sitting on the figurehead known as his 'special spot' and was watching the sunrise. 'What do you guys think? Should we try our luck with this ship again, there are a lot of humans. See there's one right there.' Luffy sat up as soon as he heard the voice speaking. "What? Who said that?! Is there a GHOST! That's so cool!" Luffy yelled out and then heard it again, 'Did that kid understand us or is that just me?' Luffy looked around looking for the 'ghost' and finally looking to the sea looking straight in the eyes of three massive seakings.

"..." Luffy gave the seakings an intense stare and then slowly asked, "do you poop?" you could practically see the sweat drops over the seakings head but then one at a time they all swam under the ship out of sight. Before they got too far Luffy heard one last thing confirming that it was the sea kings, 'we're doing it from behind.' Luffy got up and followed them until he decided to ask Ace if he could hear them.

"ACE, WHERE ARE YOU?" Luffy yelled out as he neared Whitebeard's chair.

Meanwhile, Ace was in his usual hiding spot not bothering to try anymore, 'I think it's about time to join' Ace thought and was about to jump at Whitebeard when he heard Luffy's yell. Ace was already in motion to jump so when he heard it he tried to stop but didn't have enough time so he fell out of his hiding spot. "Damn little brothers," he grumbled as he stood up, "WHAT DO YA WANT LUFFY?" Ace yelled with an annoyed tone.

Luffy heard the and grinned before launching himself towards where he heard Ace, "Hey Ace, can you hear seakings?" Luffy asked with complete curiosity. "Luffy, seakings don't speak." Ace said simply with a facepalm. "Yeah, they do I just heard them," Luffy said even more confused.

"Gurararararara! Looks like you have a special skill, my son." Whitebeard said with a smile and a laugh. 'Roger had a similar to that if I'm not wrong.' Whitebeard thought as he tuned back into the conversation. "And the last thing they said was that they were going to attack from behind," Luffy said with a care-free grin on. At the same time, one of the look out's let out an alert for three nearby seakings. Ace looked at Luffy who still had a grin plastered on his face. "Stop that smile!" Ace yelled and hit him over the head. "OW! Ace~ what'd I do!" Luffy whined as he held the new bump on his head. Ace just ignored him and walked towards the back of the ship.

Luffy was about to follow him but Whitebeard held him back with a question, "So I hear you're going to train with some of my sons," He said and Luffy nodded with a grin in place. "Yeah! They're gonna help me get stronger so I can be king of the pirates." Luffy said while looking straight into Whitebeard's eyes. "Gurararara! You're a cheeky brat aren't ya?" He said and Luffy gave his signature laugh, "how would ya like to train with me as well?" Whitebeard said with a challenging smile. Luffy returned the grin and nodded, before turning away, "Yeah, that sounds great," Luffy said with a wave and he started jogging towards the back of the ship. 'I'll definitely be able to save them now.'

"Heh, that kid has promise… Roger, you've got yourself a predecessor. hehe," Whitebeard said taking another sip of his sake and looking to the sky remembering the old days.

 **Back of the Ship:**

"I feel like I remember these seakings from somewhere," Thatch said as he fended off another attack from one of the seaking. "What do you mean?" Ace asked kicking one of the seakings noses at the same time. "I don't know, I just feel like I've beaten them up before." Thatch said with a shrug. "Gum gum- Bazookaaaa" Luffy yelled and launched the seaking across the sea which only got the other two more angry. "If he falls in the water- yoi, I swear to god," Marco watched with an unamused look while Luffy 'fought' the seakings dangerously close to the railing.

As Luffy jumped around and avoided the seakings Marco walked up to Ace who was watching Luffy with a small smile. "Ace- yoi," he said getting Ace's attention, "Pops wants to speak to you." Marco finished and Ace nodded and made his way back to Witebeard's chair.

"My son," Whitebeard started once Ace arrived, "Tomorrow we're going to dock at an island," he said and Ace looked down to his feet.

"I don't think I can join your crew as your son. With my secret." even though Ace knew he was going to join the crew but he would've regretted not telling Whitebeard his heritage. "My whole life I've asked many people what they would say if Roger had a son. They said he would deserve to die, and that they shouldn't be alive." just like last time, Ace told him Whitebeards face had nothing but acceptance. "My whole life I only had two people truly care for me, and they are my brothers. My point is, how could you even accept a monster like me?" Ace said with hurt and sadness deep in his eyes. Whitebeard's eyebrows raised for a fraction of a second when Ace said two brothers but quickly let go of it for the moment.

"Ace, my son, I don't see anything that says I shouldn't accept you. Rogers son or not we're all children of the sea. So become my son and sail with me." Whitebeard said with a grin and a resolute voice. and again just like last time Ace snapped his head up and studied Whitebeards eyes before giving a small smile. "Ok, ...I will become one of your sons," Ace finally broke out in tears, 'i'm finally back,' he said in his mind and Whitebeard picked him up and gave him a bone-crushing hug that for once Ace didn't mind.

After Ace stopped crying and pulled away from the hug he gave Whitebeard the biggest smile he could muster. Whitebeard chuckled and set him down, "Call me Pops, and you're going to need a tattoo." Whitebeard said and Ace nodded, "Go see Izo, he'll help you out." he finished and Ace nodded again before starting towards the door. Right before he was about to leave he turned around and said, "Thanks Pops," before leaving to look for Izo. Whitebeard let out a small chuckle as the grin never left.

 **With Luffy:**

"Gum Gum - Pistol!" Luffy yelled and covered his fist in haki as it shot at Marco. "Marco looked with bored eyes and blocked the fist as it was about to hit him. Marco gestured for Luffy to stop and come closer. "Is that attack usually your first attack?" Luffy shrugged, "It might be more useful if you do it from a place where they won't expect you to attack." through all this Luffy nodded. "I know that but I don't think there's enough room here," Luffy said with his usual carefree grin. Marco raised his eyebrows, "Just give me your strongest punch and we'll work from there." Marco said and Luffy nodded before getting back into place.

Luffy bent down into a familiar horse stance and his skin turned pink and steam came off of him, "Second Gear, Gum Gum- Pistol," Luffy muttered as he stood up straight and leaned slightly to the side. Luffy hid his presence and disappeared before appearing in front of Marco covering his fist in haki and going in for the punch with a grin of excitement. Marco's eyes widened and hecovered his arms in haki to block because he couldn't dodge in time. The punch connected and a shockwave flew around them damaging the walls around him and splintering the floor. Marco's feet remained on the ground but he was pushed back several inches.

Marco dropped the block and smirked, "I guess you do pack quite a punch," he said and Luffy gave one of his signature laughs and the door slammed open to reveal Thatch, and Ace. "Marco! What's going on here!?" Thatch yelled before observing the situation. He saw Luffy standing in the middle of the room unharmed and skid marks leading to Marco.

"Wait, Luffy did that?!" Thatch yelled out with laugh at the end. But before he could go congratulate him Ace flew by and hit Luffy over the head. "Ow~ but Momma Marco told me to do my strongest punch~" Luffy whined holding his head on the ground. "Ahahaha! Luffy you must have a pretty strong punch!" Thatch said pulling him up and putting an arm around his shoulders. "Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed and Ace shook his head and started walking away.

"ACE!" Thatch yelled and Ace turned around with a look of confusion before he realized. "Yeah!" Ace said with cheeky grin and his thumb pointing at himself, "I'm officially your brother." he finished with a grin and was tackled in a hug by Thatch. "This deserves a party!" Thatch said in excitement. "I agree- yoi" Marco said walking closer to the two.

Still where Luffy was he looked at the trio with a small smile, "Ace finally got his family back," Luffy muttered before moving towards the door to let them have their time.

Right as he got out of the training room Luffy realized something that could be detrimental to his plan to save his nakama. Luffy walked over to his special spot to figure out a new plan, 'if I let Thatchy die then everything will happen again, but if the war doesn't happen then I don't know what will be happening the New World.' Luffy thought and then tuned out the world as he came up with a new plan.

"Marine ship starboard side!" one of the look outs yelled. Ace, Marco, Thatch, and who ever was interested moved towards the starboard railing and looked with curiosity. "It's vice admiral Garp." Marco said and Ace had an immediate reaction. "Ace, you good?" suddenly Ace hid his presence and darted for Whitebeards chair. Thatch walked over to where Ace was hiding, "No need to worry little brother, Garp never attacks the Moby. He usually comes to drink with Pops." Thatch said with a confused look on his face.

"No you don't understand, get outta here or when he gets here he's gonna find me." he said with urgency. "Wait where's Luffy. That idiot is gonna get caught." Ace whisper yelled and shoo'ed Thatch away. Thatch walked back to the rest of the group and towards Marco. "What was it?" Marco asked and Thatch shrugged as they both looked at Garp's ship that was getting closer. "Do you think they had a bad past?" Marco added as an after thought.

"Bwahahaha!" as soon as they heard the laugh they knew Garp officially arrived and people went back to their jobs trying to avoid the old time marine. The commanders stood in two lines on either side of Whitebeards chair leaving a space for their recently deceased 2nd division commander. "Yo Newgate!" Garp said as he jumped on the ship, "Brought ya a little something." he said and threw him a sake bottle. Garp then marched over to the figure head where Luffy was still in his trance.

"Marco noticed this and told Thatch and Izo before moving towards Garp. "LUFFY!" Garp yelled knocking Luffy out of his trance. "Gramps!? When did you get here!?" Luffy yelled out in horror as he tried to get away but Garp grabbed him before he could. "Was all my training for nothing! You didn't even know I was behind you Bwahahaha!" Garp said with a laugh and then turned angry. "What not even a hello for your grandpa! How about a Fist of Love?" Garp said and brought his fist down on Luffy's head who cried out in pain. "I'm sorry gramps~" Luffy whined as he held his head. "Don't whine!" Garp said and brought his fist down again. "Where's Ace?" Garp asked and Luffy shrugged looking at Garp with truth in his eyes.

Marco watched in facination and slight anger as Garp 'conversed' with Luffy, "What about you?" Garp asked Marco who raised his eyebrows. "Where's Ace?" Garp said and Marco shrugged and said nothing. "That means he's on this ship," Garp said and walked over to Whitebeards chair where Ace was sweating.

"May I ask why you need Ace Garp?" Whitebeard asked and Garp paused his looking to look at Whitebeard. "Because that brat left without telling me." Garp said and started his looking again. When he got to Whitebeards chair he smirked. "ACE!" Garp yelled out and the said boy flinched before he got pulled out of his hiding spot. "Have a taste of a Fist of Love!" Garp said and hit him the same way as he hit Luffy. This angered most of the commanders and Whitebeard. "Garp, did you come here just to hit my sons?" Whitebeard asked with his eyebrows furrowed in hidden anger.

"Your sons? They're my grandsons!" Garp said and some jaws dropped, "Ace did you join this crew?" Garp asked and Ace nodded before gesturing to his back. He turned around and was hit again, 'now he can't become a marine!' he thought before speaking again, "What about Luffy? LUFFY GET OVER HERE!" in a couple of seconds Luffy appeared still holding the newly formed bumbs on his head. "Did you join this crew?" Garp asked and Luffy shook his head, "No, the Pirate King can't have a captain." Luffy said with a resolute tone now standing straight.

"Luffy, this time your coming with me to Marine Ford," Garp said and started walking towards Luffy who shook his head with a determined look. At this point the commanders had enough and moved in front of Luffy in a protective stance. "Even if he hasn't joined the crew officially he's still my son and I refuse for you to take him away against his will. We're all free to do what we want on the sea." Whitebeard said and Garp stood straighter and sighed.

"Luffy, you want to stay with these pirates?" Garp asked staring straight into Luffy's eyes. Luffy nodded and Garp closed his eyes and sighed before turning towards Whitebeard. "Very well, take care of them." Garp said and walked back to his ship. as soon as Luffy and Ace let out a breath they've been holding in Garp turned around, "Don't think I won't visit! Bwahahaha!" Garp said with his signiture laugh before setting sail.

 **Later that Night:**

While everyone was partying Luffy watched from his spot with a full grin but he soon got back thinking about his plan. "Ok so that's the plan. Now to get Ace on board."

* * *

 **Please check out the poll on my profile, trying to plan for the future chapters.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Reminder to check out the poll on my profile if you haven't already. Also, this is going to be a shorter chapter to give time for the poll. The next chapter will most likely be the start of Luffy's adventure.**

* * *

 **Rarotonga Island:**

"Oi, Luffy are you sure you're ready for this? Remember the rule," Ace said with a smirk as Luffy and he circled each other preparing to spar. Luffy just threw his arm out and pumped his blood, "Second gear." Luffy said with a smirk and disappeared. Doing the same thing he did with Marco he covered his arm in haki and let his punch fly, "Gum Gum- Jet Bullet," he muttered after his fist made a connection. Not having fought Luffy in a long time Ace wasn't prepared for the punch but he did get a haki covered block up before it hit so he only skidded back a couple of feet. "Haven't seen that one before Luffy, heh." Ace said in a crouched position. "Fire Fist!" Ace yelled as he charged Luffy who countered with a fist infused with haki. Both haki filled fists collided and produced a shock wave that stretched for about a mile.

"Those kids are really going all out." Thatch said as he watched everything from the Moby Dick. "At this point, the brats are gonna destroy the whole forest," Jozu said from beside Thatch with a sweatdrop. "Ya know, Teach is coming back today from his mission." Jozu said and Thatch nodded in understanding, "I wonder how Teach, Ace, and Luffy are going to get along." Thatch wondered aloud as an afterthought when he saw a tower of fire shoot up into the air and then one rubber boy stretching his arms. "I know Pops was considering Teach as the next second division commander." He got a look of shock "But now that Ace is here I'm not so sure."

Back with the two brothers, they were still going strong, "Firefly Light," Ace said sending out green balls that glowed. Luffy sensed they were going to explode so he jumped above them and immediately attacked by pulling both his arms back. "Armament Hardening" Gum Gum- Gatling!" Luffy yelled out but didn't notice Ace moved from his spot as well. "It's over little brother," Ace said with a grin above Luffy. Ace covered his fist in haki and punched Luffy into the ground.

"Hahaha! Told ya Luffy, you never win!" Ace said crossing his arms and laughing as he stood over a pouting Luffy. "That's not fair, I want a rematch," Luffy said standing up with his pout on still and Ace laughed. "Sorry little brother not today, we practically destroyed the whole forest." Ace said gesturing to the lack of trees around the two. "Fine," Luffy said and walked back to the ship still pouting and Ace followed with a grin.

"Ace! Luffy! You're finally finished," Thatch said as the two brothers walked onto the ship, "Come meet your new brothers Teach!" Thatch yelled and as soon as he did Ace's face got an angry scowl and Luffy had a disgusted look on his face. As soon as Teach showed up the looks were wiped off their faces and they studied Teaches face looking for something. Teach walked up to them and laughed as he put his arm around Ace, "Nice to meet ya Ace, I heard it was quite a ruckus since you and your brother have been aboard. Zehahahaha!" Teach said and Ace grinned back, "So what division did you join?" Teach asked.

"I joined the 2nd division." Ace said and Teach laughed, "Zehahaha, me too! You never know maybe we'll bunk together." Teach said and then turned to Luffy who studied his face before asking a single question. "Do you like pie?" Luffy asked and Teach once again laughed, "Yeah I do! Now don't go around stealing my pie." Teach said in a fake serious tone and turned around. "Your name was Luffy, right?" he got a nod, "You should join it's a nice big family here." Teach said and walked off leaving Thatch to stay with the two.

"So what'd you think?" Thatch asked as he had his hands interlocked behind his neck in a laid back manner. "He was cool," Ace shrugged seemingly not caring but was gritting his teeth. "What about you Luffy?" Thatch turned to Luffy who started picking his nose, "I don't like him." Luffy said in a controlled tone as memories of his Nakama getting killed flashed through his mind.

"What, why?" he asked confusedly, and Luffy stood up straighter. "He just doesn't feel right," Luffy said and Thatch looked like he was more confused so Ace grabbed Luffy by the collar and started walking. "Well Thatch, we gotta go, see you later!" Ace said and speed-walked back to their room. "Luffy!" Luffy looked at Ace confusedly, 'he's a bad liar anyway.' he thought before he sighed and looked down, "Nevermind."

"Ace," Luffy said in an uncharacteristically serious which got Ace's attention. "I want to save my Nakama," he said and Ace's face went from confused to serious. "I need you to go after Teach," Luffy said and before Ace continued Luffy elaborated. "If the war doesn't happen then I can't guarantee my crews safety. Everything that happened after out two years of training happened because of the war." Luffy said looking at Ace with hurt and pain flashing through his eyes.

"So you want me to purposely go after Teach once he attacks and then purposely lose and go to Impel down only for the Whitebeards to win the war?" Ace said in conclusion and Luffy nodded. For a while, Ace went silent thinking about the pros and cons of the situation. On one side his brother could save him and ensure their safety, or on the other hand, things could go down the hill and Whitebeard could end up dying again.

…

….

'I'll just have to trust him,' Ace decided and looked at Luffy who was looking out their little porthole window. "I'll do it." Ace said and Luffy's head snapped towards him and the biggest grin grew on his face. "Shishishishishi! Thank you, Ace!" Luffy said excitedly and tackled Ace for a hug. "Also this time my crew will be at the war," Luffy said as an afterthought but Ace's eyebrows raised in surprise. "I think,".

"Wait did they come back with us?!" Ace said with surprise evident in his voice, 'why is he waiting this long to see them?!' he thought but Luffy said something before he could finish his thought. "No, they didn't, Shishishi" Luffy started, "But I can help them remember," he said as he remembered what Roger told him.

 _Flashback:_

" _Now my boy, just because your brothers will be with you from the start doesn't mean you can't bring back your crew later," Roger said and Luffy tilted his head to the side in confusion. "If you use all three haki on them each in one sitting, they will start receiving memories from their future selves," Roger explained and Luffy finally nodded in understanding._

" _Alright boy, go save your Nakama!"_

 _End of Flashback:_

"I just have to use my haki on them," Luffy said and Ace shrugged still not understanding.

 **Later:**

Towards the end of the day Marco was searching for Luffy, "Luffy-yoi, Pops needs you," he said once he found Luffy on the figurehead. Luffy made he was to Whitebeards chair where Whitebeard had his Bisento in one of his hands as he had a grin on his face. "Son, how would you like to train right now," Whitebeard said already knowing Luffy would say yes. Just like before he pumped his blood with an eager grin, "Second Gear," and moving faster than before he jumped up in the air and put his thumbs to his mouth, "Armament hardening, Elephant Gatling!" Luffy yelled and he blew air into his thumbs and covered them in haki before shooting them at Whitebeard many times at fast speeds.

After Whitebeard blocked a couple of hits he swatted the attack away and Luffy flew with it. Luffy flew towards a mast and swung back to Whitebeards direction. 'Im not at full strength yet,' Luffy thought as he thought up strategies, 'I would have a better chance with gear forth or snake man. But I don't want to reveal those yet.' Luffy thought, 'im just gonna have to get stronger and get my strength back, so that means I can fight but I'll lose at this level.' Luffy concluded as he neared Whitebeard again, "Gum Gum- Dumbbell!" He yelled as he covered his forehead in haki and then quickly activated Second gear to get close to Whitebeards Face and then he slammed his forehead into Whitebeard successfully. Quickly making a rebound Whitebeard swatted Luffy away towards the ocean.

Luffy looked down and quickly stretched his arm out to grab the railing, and when he started flying back to the ship he went to fast and landed in the water on the other side of the ship. "Someone get Luffy!" one of the crew members yelled and a non-devil fruit user jumped in after Luffy. "I can't believe he got a hit in!" someone said and once Luffy was out of the water people cheering and congratulating him. He managed to get a hit on Whitebeard before getting hit away. Luffy made his way back to Whitebeards chair where Whitebeard had a proud smile on his face. "You did good son." Whitebeard said and Luffy grinned, "Where was Ace?" Whitebeard asked in curiosity. "His Narco-whatever kicked in," Luffy said and Whitebeard nodded.

"Dinner's Ready!" Thatch yelled from the kitchen and suddenly Luffy and Ace were in the kitchen with a plate of food eating away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Back with the start of Luffy's adventure. The results of the poll came in and the Strawhats remembering won! Alright here's the chap.**

* * *

 **East Blue:**

 _Pururururu purururu - Gatcha,_ "Yo!" Luffy said over the transponder snail and a familiar voice responded, "Luffy, are you really gonna start in the East Blue?" Thatch said and Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "Whadda ya' mean? Ace started here so I'm going to start at the same place," Luffy said furrowing his eyebrows and Thatch chuckled. "Alright, you do that. Hey, Wish me luck on my new mission I'm supposed to be leaving after this call." Thatch said and Luffy's grin faltered for a second before getting brighter, "Really!? Have fun Thatchy!" Luffy said widening his grin so Thatch could see it through the snail.

"Thatch! Are you talking to Luffy?" Thatch heard Ace coming his way, "Let me talk to him, you're supposed to be on a mission." Ace said snatching the snail away and giving Luffy a grin. Once Thatch walked away Ace turned serious, "I think this is the mission where he gets the devil fruit, I'll let you know just keep your snail on you," he said and Luffy nodded. "Are you going to have everyone in your crew remember?" Ace asked and Luffy answered a simple yes, "ya know we're gonna meet up in Alabasta I'll come to visit if I can before I get _captured_ ," Ace said whispering the last word and Luffy started talking before Ace could again. "I'm gonna visit Makino and Dadan before I go find Zoro and Kolby," Luffy said and the transponder snail raised an eyebrow in question.

"Really, why?" Ace asked and he saw the snail nod, "because I miss them and I wanna say by for my adventure." Luffy smiled and Ace sighed. After that, they both said their goodbyes and finally hung up. Walking outside of his one manned boat Luffy looked up to the sky and stretched, 'here I come guys, this time Akainu won't get in the way or Blackbeard,' Luffy said in his mind and then looked at his surroundings. "Oh! I'm already here," Luffy said with surprise, Luffy's boat landed under the same cliff where Ace and he made the vow to not have regrets.

"I guess I'll go see Dadan first," Luffy said aloud, as he walked down the path ingrained in his memory. After a little bit of walking, Luffy reached the bandit's hut where Dogra was hanging up the laundry and Magra was sweeping. "Oi!"Luffy called to the two who turned around defensive and ready to attack. "Who are you!?" Dogra asked not quite seeing Luffy's face, "Hey guys," Luffy said and put on his straw hat.

"Luffy!?" both Magra and Dogra yelled and got the attention of Dadan who was inside drinking her sake. Luffy marched up to the door and kicked down the door coincidentally making Dadan scream in terror. "What?! Luffy?! Don't scare me like that you brat!" Dadan yelled in Luffy's face who dismissed it with his signature laugh. "Shishishishi! Long-time no see Dadan," Luffy said and put his hand up in a greeting.

"Brat, why are you back here?" Dadan said before shew blew a puff from her newly lit cigarette, "It was peaceful without you brats." she said but Luffy knew she didn't mean it. "I came back to start my own adventure." Luffy said turning towards the window, "I was saying bye to you and Makino before I left," Luffy finished and Dadan nodded. "Then you better leave and go say bye," Dadan said with a fake uncaring tone. Luffy nodded and stepped back onto the grass, "hey Dadan," he said getting said woman's attention, "I still don't like mountain bandits-" he was interrupted by a scream of 'get lost then!' but he continued, "but I like you guys!" Luffy finished with a grin and finally made his way back to his ship. In the distance, he heard crying coming from the mountain bandits.

Once Luffy arrived at Fushia he made a b-line straight for Partys bar, once he got inside he immediately made a quick scan for the kind green-haired woman who helped him so much when he was little, "Makino!" he yelled out once he spotted her, "I'm Back!" Luffy yelled out with a laugh. The said woman turned her head and gave an excited smile before running towards him. "Luffy, when'd you get here!? Where's Ace?" she said with a kind smile. "I'm here to set off on my own adventure! And Ace is with his crew," Luffy said as his famous d-grin stretched over his face. "Well, then I guess you better hurry up so you can find your crew," Makino said encouragingly and Luffy nodded. "I'll head out now then," Luffy said walking out of the bar and gesturing for Makino to come with him. Makino quickly closed up the bar and ran over to tell Mayor that Luffy is here and leaving to be a pirate.

"Luffy! This is your last chance, don't become a pirate you'll ruin the villages good name!" Mayor said and Makino elbowed him and smiled at Luffy. "Let him follow his dream Mayor," she said as Luffy was getting in his boat. Like last time Luffy was using a small rowing boat with a single barrel of apples that took up most of the space. "Alright guys, I'm off!" Luffy yelled as is boat was pushed off. Luffy turned around and shot his hand up in the air with a look of determination, "I WILL BE PIRATE KING!" he yelled and it echoed over the sea.

When Luffy got a good distance away from the island the seaking that took Shanks' arm emerged from the sea and Luffy smirked. "GUM-GUM BAZOOKA!" Luffy yelled and the sea king skidded over the water since Luffy's attack propelled him out of the water. "YATTA!"

 **Hours Later:**

"There's a whirlpool!" Luffy said with an excited grin but then realized his situation, 'do I use the barrel?!' he wondered frantically before he decided and turned to the barrel so he could start emptying the barrel. In no time at all Luffy ate all the apples and climbed inside the barrel, "now to get to Albida's ship." Luffy murmured and waited as his boat got sucked into the whirlpool and his barrel started floating. As Luffy drifted in the barrel he was lulled to sleep by the calm waters of the East blue, "I'll see you guys soon,"

"Man hurry up, we gotta finish this booze up quick." a voice said as Luffy woke up from his sleep. "If Alvida finds us we're dead!" Luffy heard a familiar voice talk and he immediately woke up and grinned in happiness as he realized who was talking. "Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy yelled before he broke the barrel and punched two men at the same time. As soon as the two men hit the ground there was a screech from one pink-haired boy that was in the corner of the room hiding.

"W-who're y-you?" Colby asked cautiously as if Luffy was going to attack him at any time. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet you," Luffy said as he put his straw hat on and grinned. After seeing Luffy's attitude Colby loosened up a bit, "o-oh I'm Colby, n-nice to meet you too." Colby meekly said but Luffy seemed unbothered. "Do you have any meat around here I'm hungry," Luffy asked slouched over with a hand on his stomach and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Colby nodded as his curiosity about Luffy grew, 'he can't be a pirate. I wonder if he's lost and can't get back to his island.' he wondered as he led Luffy to a nearby storage room.

When they stepped into the storage room Luffy searched everything in sight until he got to another barrel of apples. "So Mr. Luffy-" Colby was interrupted by a chewing Luffy, "don't call me that just call me Luffy," Luffy said so Colby nodded. "Luffy, why are you on the seas?" Colby asked and Luffy grinned, "I'm gonna be Pirate King." Luffy said looking at Colby with pure determination and Colby's jaw dropped. "Luffy, d-did you just say pirate king?!" Colby exclaimed in shock and Luffy laughed, "there's no way! You can't be the pirate king, do you know how many people are looking for the One Piece?! It's impossible! IMPOSSI-" Colby's rant was interrupted by a punch over the head courtesy of Luffy.

"Look it doesn't matter if it's impossible," Luffy started while looking at Colby, "If it's my dream then I'm willing to do what it takes to achieve it," Luffy said in a tender voice. "Besides, I'm strong so you don't have to worry about me." he finished and Colby fell face-first on the floor. Soon Colby sat up and put a hand to his chin in thought, "Do…" Colby was about to talk but then he stopped. "What?" Luffy asked and Colby looked at him with inspiration and courage clear in is eyes. "Do you think I could achieve my dream?" Colby asked and Luffy shrugged. "I don't know, it's your dream, it's up to you to fulfill it," Luffy said and then grinned at the look of determination that passed through Colby's eyes. "You know the reason that I'm here is that I got on the wrong boat and they held me captive," Colby said and then started thinking.

"Alright! I'm going to do it! I'm gonna be a marine and beat up nasty criminals like Alvida!" Colby declared and a second after the ceiling caved in and revealed Alvida. "COLBY! What'd you say you were gonna do? Huh?" Alvida asked in a threatening way. Colby, on the other hand, started shrieking when Alvida came crashing down and was now shaking. "Luffy run she's too strong!" Colby whisper-yelled and Luffy looked around. "Who's too strong?" Luffy said and both Alvida and Colby's jaw dropped.

"You Brat! He's talking about me!" Alvida screeched out but Luffy just waved her off with a grin, "Shishishishi! Nope, that's a lie." finally Alvida charged him with her mace up and ready to strike. Luffy dodged the blow and grabbed Colby's wrist before launching themselves up through the hole and onto the deck.

"Who are you!?" one of the Crew members asked and Colby backed away and Luffy put his hand on his hips. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, future Pirate King," Luffy said making Colby stare with Awe but it was cut off when Alvida appeared through a doorway. "COLBY, who's the most beautiful woman on the sea!" Alvida looked at Colby with an evil grin. "Of c-course-" Colby paused in his routine answer and looked at Luffy who was watching to see what he would do. With a bit of determination, he yelled back at Alvida, "WELL IT'S DEFINITELY NOT YOU! YOU JUST LOOK LIKE A SEA WHALE!" Colby yelled releasing all of his pent up frustration from over the years.

Luffy started Laughing and Alvida's face became flushed, she charged Colby who was now behind Luffy. "That was great Colby, shishishi I'll take it from here." Alvida swung her club down at Luffy and he caught it with his hands. "Armament," Luffy muttered and crushed the weapon in one go. Luffy then backed up, Gum Gum- Bazooka!" he yelled and Alvida got Launched over the sea.

"He beat Captain Alvida!" one of the pirates yelled in shock but then Luffy and Colby heard the shouts become angry. "Charge em'!" they yelled and Charged Luffy who started to bend over with a grin. "Gum Gum- Gatling Gun!" Luffy yelled and as he was hitting most of the crew overboard he sensed a very familiar presence. 'Nami!' he thought shocked and looked around for the familiar face. Luffy finally spotted her and grinned, "Colby we're leaving!" he yelled and grabbed him by the collar before jumping off the ship and landing in a boat with a certain orange haired navigator. "Nice to meet you, I'm Monkey D. Luffy,"


	16. Chapter 16

**East blue:**

"Who are you?!" Nami yelled once the boat was settled and Luffy was about to answer when he was pushed back by Colby. "Sorry, we were trying to get out of that situation and we saw this boat so if you could take us to the nearest island we would be very grateful," Colby said in one long breath with Luffy nodding furiously behind him.

"You still haven't said your names," Nami said standing with her hands on her hips. And Colby looked dumbfounded for a second before he stood up straight, "sorry, my name is Colby, and he's Luffy," he said pointing to Luffy who was looking at Nami with a big grin. "So who are you guys? Why were you on that ship?" Nami asked on guard.

This time Luffy stood up to answer, "I'm a pirate and Colby is gonna be a marine." Luffy said and immediately Nami's expression hardened forgetting her original questions, "Ne, do you wanna join my crew? Shishishishi!" Luffy said with a laugh suddenly remembering when he first met Nami. "No way I would join the crew of a _pirate_!" Nami yelled with disgust but Luffy saw the hurt in her expression.

"Um Excuse me, but could you possibly drop us off at the next island?" Colby asked cautiously bringing Nami's attention to him.

"Well the next island I was going to hit was Shell island so if you want I can take you there but after that, we're done," Nami said pointedly looking at Luffy and Colby turned to Luffy with his eyebrows raised. "Well I was gonna sail there anyway, so come if you want. If not then you're gonna have a long swim." She said and Colby's expression changed to a terrified one. "Ah! No no no it's fine Shell island is great!" Colby said quickly and when Nami nodded he relaxed. "There, see Luffy we're fine." He said and Luffy laughed. "Shishishishi, yeah! Were going to go get Zoro now." Luffy said mumbling the last part so no one could hear.

" _If you use all three haki on each of them in one setting they will remember."_

'Should I do it on the island or now?' Luffy thought while looking at the sunset and then Nami who was studying a map. "What're you looking for at the island?" Luffy asked out loud which got Nami's attention, "What I'm looking for?" Nami started thinking, "I'm looking for the sea chart of the grand line." she said finally and Luffy nodded in understanding. "I'm going to the Grandline because there's a lot more treasure there than here in the East blue," Nami said and Luffy just stared at her. "Do you think you are strong enough for the grand line?" Luffy asked with an undescribable glint in his eyes.

Nami just stared at Luffy before reaching behind her back slowly to not draw attention. Suddenly Luffy dodged a bo staff aimed for his head, "How'd you dodge that!?" Nami exclaimed in surprise and Luffy shrugged looking away at the same time. "You're not strong enough for the grand line." Luffy said and Nami scoffed, "how would you know? You're too scrawny and weak." she said and Luffy started smirking. "When we get to the island do you wanna spar?" Luffy asked and Nami's eyebrows furrowed. 'Why would he ask to spar? This could be an opportunity,' she thought, 'But he did dodge my staff,' she thought then looked at Luffy who was waiting for an answer.

"Fine. But if you lose I get all you own and if I lose you still get nothing." Nami said and Luffy grinned. "Shishishishi! Deal!" Luffy said with his signature 'D' grin on. 'She's still the same.'

"Ms… Why did you accept?! Luffy is really strong!" Colby asked and Nami's expression changed to a confused one. "Nami, and Him?" Nami asked pointing to Luffy and Colby just nodded. "He can't be that strong."

 **Later That Day:**

"Land!" Luffy yelled out from the very front of the small fishing boat and was immediately smacked down by Nami. "WE ALL SEE IT! YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL!" she yelled out with seemingly shark teeth. " your yelling too," Colby muttered with a sweatdrop. "What was that?" Nami asked in a scarily calm voice and Colby shivered, "Oh, it was nothing. I said nothing at all." Colby said sweating and Nami finally calmed down.

"Let's go!" Luffy said in excitement already walking down the road, "Luffy wait!" Colby yelled and ran after him while Nami stayed back, 'maybe he'll forget'. "Oh! I almost forgot, Nami," Luffy said pausing and turning to face Nami in the boat. "We have to spar come on," he said and Nami huffed before slowly tying the boat and following Luffy to a secluded field in a forest that they walked around to find.

Nami assembled her bo-staff with a sigh and charged Luffy throwing strikes left and right as fast as she could watching in frustration as Luffy dodged every single one of them. "Hah-hah, how, how are you dodging everything so fast?" Nami asked as she panted, 'I thought if I went fast enough he wouldn't be able to dodge.' she thought meanwhile she was giving a glare to Luffy but he smiled. "I have to be strong if I want to be the pirate king," Luffy said pointing his thumb to himself and Nami's expression turned to resentment before she charged in again. 'One down,' he thought preparing for Nami's next strike. Instead of using observation haki Luffy was going to use armament haki. Nami was about to strike when she changed tactics last second in an effort to surprise Luffy, she jumped in the air, brought her staff over her head and slammed it as hard as she could down on to Luffy's haki covered arms. "Two," Luffy said aloud as Nami jumped away from him. Before she had the chance to recuperated Luffy focused a concentrated blast of haki on her instantly knocking her unconscious. "Three," Luffy said standing up straight, "Shishishishi! Sorry Nami, please don't hit me when you wake up."

"Luffy!" Colby exclaimed in shock, "You went too far!" he said while rushing over to Nami worriedly. "Phew, it seems like she's just knocked out, by the way, Luffy how did you do that?" Colby asked curiously and Luffy looked away from Colby, "Umm it's a mystery power," Luffy said still not meeting his eyes and once again Colby sweatdropped in exasperation. 'He's definitely lying…' he thought but sighed in defeat, 'he did help me with Alvida and with achieving my dream.' he decided to say nothing and accept it. "Well, what do we do now?" Colby asked and Luffy put a hand to his chin in thought.

"Let's go into town so Nami can rest, and I can find Zoro," Luffy decided with a nod before he walked over to Nami and pulled her onto his back. "Wait, Zoro? where have I," Colby murmured, "YOU WANNA MEET THE PIRATE HUNTER!? HE'S TO DANGEROUS!" Colby yelled and Luffy laughed in response making Colby's jaw drop. "Shishishi! I don't think he's mean," Luffy said with his 'D' grin and started walking towards the town. "You don't think he's mean? I heard he was locked up in the marine base here." Colby said looking around him as if something was going to pop out and hurt him. "So?" Luffy asked taking a glace at Colby who wasn't looking at him but the little town that was getting closer. "He was arrested, so he must be a bad person if the Marines said so," Colby said still looking forward but looked at Luffy when he started talking.

"Marines, the government isn't all that you think." Luffy started with his eyes shadowed, "They aren't all glorious as you think, there are some that are bad just like there are pirates that are good." Luffy finished with his eyes still shaded. "What? That can't be true, Marines are the good guys because they stop the bad pirates." Colby said with his eyebrows furrowed. "Am I bad?" Luffy asked looking at Colby with a completely blank look. "W-well no," he said and then the two went silent leaving Colby to think until they decided to go to a local bar.

As they entered the bar they were greeted by a young woman and a Young Child, "Hello, welcome to the- my goodness what happened?!" the woman asked worriedly rushing the three to the back room of the bar. The woman laid Nami down on a spare futon and turned to Luffy and Colby, "So, I'm Ririka and she," she pointed to the little girl watching them with fascination from the doorway, "is Rika, so what happened to this young lady?" Ririka asked and both Colby and Luffy looked away and whistled. Ririka chuckled and stood up, "That's okay, you don't have to tell me." Ririka said and the two let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you guys hungry?" Rika spoke up for the first time and laughed when Luffy's stomach growled, "I guess so," Rika said and motioned for them to follow her, "Come on, I can get you guys some food." she said with a smile as they walked into the main restaurant area and sat on the bar stools. "You guys don't seem like locals," Rika started as she started serving some food, "who are you guys?" she asked pausing with the food to look at Luffy with a sparkle of interest in her eyes.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be pirate king," Luffy said proudly from his seat and Colby gave a polite smile before pointing at himself, "And I'm gonna be a marine!" Colby said and Rika's head whipped towards Colby in what seemed like fear before she brought her head back to the food. Rika quickly handed Luffy and Colby their food and started working on something else, "A Marine like Captain Morgan?" she muttered in thought but was distracted by a new question.

"What are you making now?" Colby asked while Luffy grinned, Rika seemed shocked and quickly looked around before moving closer. The two leaned in and she explained, "I'm making some riceballs for a great guy named Zoro. He's tied up right now but when he gets outta prison I'm gonna give him a lot of food," she made a huge gesture with her hands to show how much food.

"Zoro? Luffy isn't that-" Colby's sentence died off because Luffy started laughing. "Shishishishi! You're going to give those to Zoro?" Luffy's grin widened in excitement, "I'm gonna see Zoro too." Luffy finished and Rika nodded glad that someone shared her excitement.

Rika quickly finished up the riceballs not really paying attention to what was put in them, "Okay! Are you guys ready?" Rika asked as she secured a small pouch with an excited glint in her eyes. As soon as they were about to leave Colby suddenly thinks of something, "Luffy, what about Nami? We can't just leave her alone, what if something happens?" Colby said in slight worry but Luffy dismissed it by shrugging. "She'll be fine, besides Rika's mom is there to help," Luffy said and the two started walking away. 'Nami's gonna kill me when she wakes up.' Luffy thought but noticed that Colby wasn't following. "I'll just stay behind just in case," Colby said waving and Luffy nodded before waving back. "Thanks, Colby!" Luffy said and then turned his attention back to the path.

It didn't take too long to arrive to the base, 'finally, Zoro! I'm here!' Luffy thought and stretched his arms to grab onto the wall while Rika tried to find a ladder to climb over the wall. "Oi kid, get lost." Luffy grinned when he heard his first-mates voice. "You don't wanna be seen in these parts," Zoro said and Luffy jumped over the wall calmly walking towards Zoro taking in his appearance at the same time. "You look hungry," Luffy told Zoro who growled when his stomach rumbled. "Is that all?" Zoro growled out and Luffy chuckled with a bit of nostalgia.

"Hey, Mr. Zoro," Rika said from the top of the wall surrounding Zoro's holding area, "I brought you some food." She said and jumped down lightly before sprinting towards him with the bundle in hand. "Look kid but I don't want it, in fact, I don't need it. I just need you to get out of here!" Zoro said in a harsh voice but it was useless. "You don't need it? Mr. Zoro, you haven't had anything to eat or drink since you've been out here." Rika said pushing the riceballs at him. "Look, kid, I don't need em' alright!" Zoro said more urgently and Luffy sensed multiple people coming towards them.

"Not until you eat!" Rika said and Finally Luffy interveined, "Rika," he said which gained her attention, "I think it's time to leave, there are people coming this way and it might get bad." Luffy said as he bent down to her level. "But," Rika said looking dejected, "Fine, but I'm coming back," Rika said and turned to leave but a voice stopped them.

"What's this? A child?" A boy with a terrible bowl-cut said and walked over towards Zoro, "You, throw that girl over the wall." Helmeppo ordered one of the soldiers and laughed as the soldier quietly apologized and threw her. As Rika was screamimg Luffy was sprinting to catch her. "Go back to the bar, don't worry about Zoro I'll take care of him." Luffy said once Rika was safe and on the ground, "Fill in Colby, and Nami would ya?" Luffy asked and Rika nodded before running off still having not talked.

Luffy picked up the forgotten riceballs and made his way back to Zoro. "You think it's okay to have visitors? Huh?" Luffy heard Helmeppo say and his fists tightened in anger. Quickly Luffy jumped the wall and charged Helmeppo giving him his first solid punch. Helmeppo sat up from his punch and immediately ran away screaming after.

Luffy turned towards Zoro and held out the riceballs, "Here," Luffy said and immediately Zoro scarfed them down. "Tell Rika they were delicious," Zoro said and Luffy nodded with a grin, "I will, neh do you wanna join my crew?" Luffy asked his grin still on and it got brought when Zoro declined. "No, I have a dream to follow, I don't even know you," Zoro said curtly and Luffy laughed. "Shishishi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be Pirate King." Luffy said and then turned around, "I'll see you later," Luffy said grin still on and then rocketed himself back towards the bar.

"What the hell!?" Zoro exclaimed in shock, 'he had an even bigger dream than me.' Zoro thought, 'Maybe,'

 **Back at the Bar:**

"Oi, Rika Zoro said your Rice Balls were Great!" Luffy said as he walked through the door but he was quickly hit down. "Luffy! How dare you leave me here!?" Nami yelled with shark teeth and eyes, but as soon as Luffy stood up and was immediately hugged. "I remember it all," Nami said, "Are you okay?" Luffy nodded and Nami ended the hug reluctantly, "So how did you bring me back? Are the others back?" Nami asked and Luffy's regular grin appeared. "I brought you back with haki. Roger said I need to fight all of you and use haki to bring you back." Luffy explained and Nami thought for a second, "So the spar we had was all haki?" she asked ignoringthe Roger partand Luffy nodded in confirmation.

Before anyone in the group could talk the door slammed open by someone walking in, "GET ME SOME FREE FOOD FOR SORO AND ME RIGHT NOW!" Helmeppo demanded and Ririka rushed to prepare some food. Nami and Luffy sat at a table in the back of the room. "I can't believe that bastard Zoro had some bratty kids in that place, and then the kid had the nerve to hit me in the Face!" Helmeppo said as Ririka set down some food. Nami looked over to Luffy who was sitting with his hat over his eyes.

"You know what! I'm gonna execute the Pirate hunter today! It's not like I would've let him go anyways." Helmeppo declared and when Nami looked towards Luffy and saw that he was gone, Luffy was suddenly in front of Helmeppo with his arm stretched back. As Helmeppo's face changed to one of horror Luffy let his fist connect with his face and he flew back into his pet wolf Soro. "I-it's you again!" Helmeppo said in shock, "I'm going to tell my daddy! Then you'll pay!" Helmeppo said before he ran off leaving his pet behind. Over with Nami she sighed and stood up, "Did you have to make it such a big deal?" she asked but smiled knowingly. "Shishishi! Let's go save Zoro!" Luffy said running out of the bar leaving a shocked Colby and Rika behind.

"W-wait up Luffy!" Colby yelled after Luffy and Rika stayed behind with her mom, 'Are the marines really like this?' he thought as he ran to catch up with Luffy and Nami. Colby chased them all the way to the base.

"So what's the plan?" Nami asked once they got to the base and outside Zoro's wall, "Go get his swords they're in Helmeppo's room." Luffy said and Nami nodded before taking off towards the entrance. After she was gone Luffy was about to jump the wall but was stopped by Colby, "Luffy wait! I've decided that I'm going to be a good marine. One that doesn't hurt others for their amusement!" Colby yelled in determination and Luffy's grin came back full force. Luffy high fived Colby, "Great, let's meet in the grandline, I think you should wait at the bar, if your seen with Pirates it would probably make them think you with us." Luffy said and Colby nodded the determination still present. Luffy sensed a bunch of marines and Captain Morgan near Zoro most likely to try and execute him while they could. Luffy quickly jumped over the wall and stood between Zoro and the marines guns, "Oi, what are you doing!?" Zoro yelled helplessly watching from his place.

The marines shot at Luffy and Zoro's eye's widened in horror, "Shishishi! That doesn't work on me!" Luffy yelled as he opened his arms and bullets flew back knocking several of the marines down. "Luffy!" Nami yelled from a window and Zoro strained his neck to see but Luffy smiled his 'D' grin, Nami lifted three swords out of the window and Luffy stretched his arms out to get it. "What the hell are you?!" Zoro yelled, "I'm a rubber man!" he said and then pulled out Wado Ichimonji and turned so that he was face to face with Zoro. "Do you want to join my crew as my firstmate." Luffy looked at Zoro's face with an easygoing grin and it widened when Zoro smirked. "So your holding my swords captive until I join? Alright Captain, I'll join you. 'S not like I have anything else to do here," Zoro said and Luffy laughed as he cut the ropes holding Zoro.

"I'll be in your crew, _but_ I have a dream too, a dream to be the worlds best swordsman, and if you keep me from that the I'll kill you myself." Zoro said but Luffy's grin still remained. "Deal, Shishishi!" Luffy said and turned towards the marines, "You can have the lackeys, I want Morgan." Luffy said and cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "Gotcha Captain," Zoro said and pulled out a green bandana before puting it on and drawing all three of his swords.

"Gum-Gum Rifle!" Luffy yelled as he threw his hand back twisted and let it fly hitting Morgan in the gut and throwing him back into the base walls. "You brat!" Morgan yelled as he got up, "men!" when no one responded Morgan looked to see that Zoro cut them all. Luffy went into second gear and then appeared infront of Morgan with a fist raised. Morgan quickly tried to raise his axe hand but Luffy punched him unconscious before he could.

"Shishishishi! YATTA!" Luffy yelled, 'Zoro's back now when to spar.' he thought once he checked that Morgan was completely out. When Luffy turned back to Zoro some of the marines got up again but instead of acting hostile towards them they were praising the two. Finally, one of the marines walked up, "Thank you on behalf of the Shell island marines, if there is anything we can do for you guys let us know." the man said and Luffy determined he was the second in command. Luffy was about to say something but then Zoro started falling to the side before catching himself.

"Shishishi, let's go back to the bar Zoro." Luffy said and Zoro nodded.

 **Back at the Bar:**

"They should be coming back by now," Nami thought aloud and just as she did Zoro and Luffy bursted throught the door. "FOOD!" Luffy yelled out and Nami shook her head with a small smile. "Are you always like this?" Zoro said but then his stomach growled and he sat down without a word. Nami had to restrain herself from running towards Zoro and giving him a hug, instead she walked towards them calmly and sat down at their table. "Is this Zoro, Captain?" Nami lied like she didn't know him and Luffy nodded. "Yeah he's our first mate. Zoro Nami's the navigator," Luffy said and Zoro ignored them in favor of food and sake.

After many plates from Zoro and a mountain from Luffy they decided they were full enough to continue on, "Alright," Zoro said as he sat back, "Where's our ship?" he finished and Luffy pointed out side to the one Nami brought them in. "Luffy, your really going to use that one again? I'm sure one of the fisherman would trade. You saved their village afterall," Colby said and Luffy shook his head no. "They need those to fish we'll be fine." Luffy said and Zoro nodded but Nami stayed silent. Colby was going to try and argue but the marine from before and a couple more walked in, "Monkey D. Luffy because we are in your debt we wont report you as pirates but we do need you to leave because pirates are not well liked here." the marine said and Luffy stood up. "Dang, I wanted to get a little more meat. Come on guys," Luffy said putting his hat on and moving towards the door.

"Mr. Luffy saved the town! It's not like you guys were, so why do they have to leave!?" Rika said in anger but the Marines stood tall, "Marine vice-admiral Garp is headed this way to pick up former Captain Morgan, and I doubt he will see it the same as us." at the mention of Garp Luffy started moving faster. "Wait, aren't you with them? You were just talking as if you were friends." the marine asked Colby who was now sweating bullets, "Is he with you?" he asked and Luffy turned around. "No but I can tell you where he wa-" Luffy was cut off by a punch to the face. Luffy smirked and threw a punch that made Colby fly into the wall. "Ok we get it! You guys aren't together!" the marine said and Colby stood up once Luffy left the bar. "Sir, I want to join the marines! Please put me where ever you need me!" Colby said realizing what Luffy did for him.

"Are you sure?" the marine said and Colby nodded standing straight with determination. "Alright you'll start as a cleaning boy." he said and Colby nodded and saluted. After that he quickly ran to the docks where the three Strawhats were about to set sail. "Luffy! I will never forget what you have done for me here!" Colby said and saluted, "THANK! YOU"

"Heh, I've never seen a marine salute a pirate," Zoro said sipping from some sake he took from the bar. "Don't forget we gotta meet again on the gradline when your a great marine!" Luffy yelled back and they waved at each other until they couldn't see anymore. 'thank god I got away, Gramps woulda killed me.'

 **Later that night:**

" _Now that we're back are you going to kill us again?" Nami said standing in front of Luffy and Zoro was behind her along with the rest of the crew. "No, I got stronger!" Luffy yelled back but before the scene could continue he was jerked out of it._

"Oi your dreaming," Zoro shook Luffy awake and after a moment Luffy woke up. After a few minutes of Luffy not saying anything and staring at the ocean Zoro started to talk again, "When we get to the next island, lets spar. I gotta see how strong my captain is." he said and Luffy grinned before nodding.


	17. Chapter 17

**Orange town coast:**

"Where are we Nami?" Luffy asked from his place at the front of their fishing boat. "That island is Orange Town. The Buggy Pirates are the ones that stole the Grand Line charts from the Marines." Nami said and at the mention of the grand line Zoro started paying attention, "I guess that means we have to go to the island, huh Luffy?" Zoro said remembering the promise of a spar and smirking. "Yeah! Shishishi, me n' Zoro are gonna spar!" Luffy said with an excited grin. And Nami sighed, 'at least Zoro will get his memories back.' She thought before grabbing the Oars and throwing them at Luffy and Zoro. "Then get to rowing we don't have all day." She said and Luffy chuckled as he and Zoro moved to their spots and started rowing. As they were rowing Luffy's stomach started growling.

"I want meat~," he whined and then Zoro nodded, "And some sake," he said and Nami facepalmed. "Just hurry up and get to the island we need to move on if we want to make it to the grand line," Nami said and at that point, Luffy started rowing harder causing the boat to turn until Zoro started to paddle at the same time. As soon as they reached the docks Zoro stopped and panted, "Luffy! Don't make the boat sink it's the only one we have," Zoro said and Nami raised her eyebrows. "Wow that was common sense." she said and Zoro growled, "Shut up!"

"Zorooo, come on," Luffy said from ahead of the two and Zoro turned away from Nami and made his way to Luffy. "Go find the maps, or whatever. Me and Luffy are going to spar." Zoro said giving a small wave as he walked away and Nami thought about punching him but decided it was better if she got the charts instead. "Don't destroy too much," Nami said and the two gave a thumbs up before turning a corner finally out of sight.

"Okay, where are we gonna do this?" Zoro asked as they were walking aimlessly. Luffy suddenly jumped on top of a building chuckling with excitement. "Ooh Zoro, I see a forest!" Luffy said and Zoro gave a curt nod. "How bout there then," Zoro said and started walking in the opposite direction. Luffy just gave a soft smile and stretched his hand out to grab him earning a gasp from Zoro, "It's this way! Shishi!" he said with a laugh and Zoro wiped the shocked look of his face and huffed as he was dragged through the streets.

Eventually, the two made it to the forest line and stood across from each other. "Neh Zoro," Luffy started with a smirk, "Let's go all out?" Luffy finished with a smirk and Zoro returned the smirk fully. "Sure thing Captain," Zoro said beginning to bend over and Luffy's smirk widened. "108 Pound Phoenix!" Zoro yelled out as he twisted his swords around and threw the attack towards Luffy who threw his hands up covered with Armament Haki. Luffy threw the attack off of him and Zoro smirked, "You're stronger than I thought," he said and this time Luffy prepared an attack. "Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy said and shot his still haki covered arm at Zoro hitting his swords in a block. After a second Luffy gave a final push and Zoro flew back near a little group of trees. 'What's that power?" Zoro wondered aloud and Luffy laughed. "Shishishi! It's haki!" he said and prepared a new attack once Zoro got up. "Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy yelled and Launched himself at Zoro.

Zoro saw Luffy coming towards him and immediately attacked, "Oni Giri!" he attacked with all three blades throwing a slash from each one towards Luffy who sensed them coming. Luffy put one foot on the ground to give him control and he weaved in between the strikes letting them hit some trees behind him. 'I think it's time now.' Luffy smiled for half a second but straightened up and looked at Zoro's surprised look. Before Zoro could attack further Luffy ran forward and hit him with a concentrated blast of haki at half strength and knocked him out.

"Shishishi! Zoro's back!" Luffy said aloud with an excited grin. "Who are you guys and why were you fighting here!" a man with wooden armor said running up to them from behind some trees. "This is my first mate!" Luffy said and immediately the man's face hardened in slight fear and protectiveness. "You're pirates! I bet your part of that Buggy gang that took over our town!" the man yelled and continued, "Now you've come out here to finish us off haven't you!" he yelled and Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "Buggy? I'm not with him, and why would I want to finish you off?" Luffy said taking a seat beside the unconscious Zoro. the man's face faltered but he held strong, "Then why are you here?" the man said and Luffy grinned. "Me n' my crew are here to take something from Buggy," Luffy said and the man's jaw dropped.

"But then he's going to destroy our beloved town out of rage! I won't let you as the mayor of the town, we love that town!" the Mayor gestured behind him and villagers were standing either far away or behind some trees. Luffy stood up and looked at the Mayor, "I'm still going to steal it." Luffy said and the Mayor started to get angry, "But I'm going to kick Buggy's ass too." Luffy finished with a grin and the Mayor's face lost its fight and he put on a surprised look. "You're going to kick his ass?" he asked and Luffy nodded sensing Zoro stirring. "Yeah! Shishishi!" Luffy said and the citizens stepped out from behind the trees and started to cheer while the Mayor sat down in shock. 'This boy, he volunteered to help us even though he doesn't know us.' he thought and after a second he stood up with a determined look on his face. "I'm gonna help!" the Mayor yelled and Luffy grinned as the men and even some women and children agreed.

"Luffy, what's going on here?" Zoro said and the whole crowd went silent. "Zoro! You're back!" Luffy said with the biggest grin on his face. "We're going to help kick Buggy's ass!" he yelled and Zoro grinned before nodding, "As long as I can get some sake after," he said standing up and sheathing his swords. "So are we going right now?" he said and started walking forward.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed as the mayor told Zoro he was going the wrong way, "Zoro!" Luffy said getting his attention, "You Remember!?" Luffy asked with his 'd' grin And Zoro nodded with his usual smirk on. "We're gonna talk about his later," he said and Luffy nodded with the grin never leaving his face. "Alright, are you guys ready!?" the mayor yelled out and the citizens cheered with their makeshift weapons in hand, "we all built this town from the ground. Some of us may die! But I will gladly fight for what we cherish and love!" the mayor finished and more cheers erupted.

"Shishishi! Nice speech old man." Luffy said from beside Zoro. the old man nodded with a determined look on his face and Luffy turned around. "Let's go kick Buggy's ass!" Luffy yelled and started marching towards where he sensed Nami. 'he's still the same, but,' Zoro thought as he watched Luffy.

 **With Nami:**

'What is taking those idiots so long?' Nami thought as she snuck through the Buggy Pirates treasure room looking for the map. 'God, where was it last time?' Nami wondered but still pocketed the most valuable trinkets of the treasure that she could find. "Come to think of it I don't need to collect the money to buy the town. Cuz Luffy's just going to kick his ass this time.' Nami thought aloud refusing to say the name. 'Maybe I should just take all the money back to our boat.' she thought but then sighed when she remembered how the town was destroyed and the three of them only came in a small fishing boat.

"Would Buggy have it on him?" she thought aloud one she confirmed that the carts weren't in the room and as she moved towards the crew's main area. Once she got there she saw Buggy in a chair while his crew was either lounging around or messing around with something. Nami snuck her way behind Buggy's chair and saw the chart stuck in his belt. Nami looked around to make sure she wouldn't get caught, 'If only I had my climatact.' she thought as she prepared to grab the chart. She quickly grabbed the chart and instead of dashing in plain sight she moved towards the closest corner out of sight and watched as Buggy began to freak out and accuse his crew of stealing from him.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU GUYS STOLE THE GRAND LINE CHART!" Buggy yelled at his formerly resting crew, "None of us Boss!" a man wearing fuzzy ears said and Buggy calmed down. "Oh really?" Buggy said and Nami face-palmed, "Mohji, go find who did!" Buggy yelled once again and Mohji saluted before running away, "Yes Boss! Come on Richie we gotta job to do!" he yelled and a big purple lion jumped out of seemingly nowhere.

 **With Luffy and Zoro:**

As Luffy led the villagers towards Buggy's base they came across a familiar Pet Food shop guarded by a dog. "ChouChou! Your still here!?" the mayor yelled stopping the villagers for a second. "ChouChou?" Luffy said looking around until his eyes found the little dog, "This is your treasure, right?" Luffy asked as he moved closer and bent down. " _Yes!"_ ChouChou barked and Luffy's smile widened. "Then we gotta protect it!" Luffy said and ChouChou gave an excited bark in response. "Guy's be ready someone is coming this way," Luffy said and Zoro grinned as he took a step forward with a hand on his swords. "Finally, some action." Zoro said and Luffy put his hat on and looked at Zoro, "And we're together!" Luffy said and Zoro nodded with a smile.

Soon Mohji and Richie appeared running out from behind some buildings, "Do you think Nami got the chart?" Luffy asked but Zoro shrugged and unsheathed his swords and charged Richie. "Gum-Gum Bullet/Great Dragon Twister!" the two yelled as they each took out their opponents in one blow. Luffy picked up Mohji and threw him back the way he came, "We're coming Buggy!" he yelled and started running towards Buggy's base.

"Do you guys hear that?" Buggy asked his crew which piqued Nami's interest. 'Luffy, and Zoro?' Nami thought from her spot, as soon as she finished the thought she watched as Mohji flew through the air and landed at the feet of Buggy. "I guess he found the person who stole the map, why don't you go finish them off Cabaji?" Buggy said as if he didn't care. Cabaji nodded and stood up but was soon knocked down by a citizen of Orange Town. suddenly very interested Buggy shot up from his seat, "What!?" he yelled and at the same time Nami made her way towards Luffy and Zoro.

"We're tired of you taking what is ours! And this young man has volunteered to help!" the Mayor said gesturing to Luffy who stepped forward with a grin and a hand on his hat. "This brat? He's too weak," Buggy said but Luffy disappeared and then reappeared in front of Buggy punching him into his treasure room where Nami was before. Luffy then looked back at Nami in surprise, "You didn't take the treasure," Zoro said from beside her mentally preparing for a hit to the head but it never came.

Before Nami could respond Buggy recovered and sent is detached hands flying towards Luffy while holding onto knives. "Die!" Buggy yelled but Luffy just dodged and moved behind him to punch him back out. Before Buggy recovered Luffy attacked, "Gum-Gum Bazooka!" Luffy yelled and sent Buggy flying across the ocean.

Over with Zoro, he was now facing off with Cabaji who was balancing on a unicycle. "Oni Giri!" Zoro muttered the attack as he charged and cut Cabaji in three places. Cabaji fell unconscious and the rest of the crew stopped their fights with the villagers and stared in shock.

"Captains gone! and so is Cabaji and Mohji!" one of the crew members yelled and then simultaneously ran back to their ship. "They're Leaving!" the villagers started to cheer but the three straw-hats began to make their way out. "Hey kid," the mayor stopped them, "I never formally introduced myself, I'm Mayor Boodle of Orange Town. I want to give you guys the money from Buggy as thanks." Mayor Boodle said but Luffy shook his head. "You guys use it to help your village," Luffy said and walked over to his crewmates. "Ready? Let's go get Merry and Usopp!"


End file.
